Sangre Shinobi
by Nuharoo
Summary: Shinobi 忍: palabra utilizada para referirse a los practicantes del ninjutsu como una táctica de guerra, donde "nin" significa escabullirse y "jutsu" significa arte, por lo que juntos el significado era "arte de escabullirse". No me avergonzaba de quien era, yo era un shinobi que comprendía su lugar en el mundo... Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacia con ella en mis brazos? UA
1. Prologo

_**Sangre Shinobi**_

_**by**_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Shinobi_... esa palabra me ha definido desde que tengo memoria. Siempre teniendo muy en claro mis objetivos, siempre fiel a mi lugar y a la misión.

Pero ahora, ¿que significado tenia esa palabra? Varias veces me había preguntado lo mismo, sin llegar a una respuesta convincente a ello.

Los shinobis comenzaron a ser conocidos en una de las peores etapas que había enfrentado el país, haciendo frente a una gran inestabilidad política y a diversos conflictos bélicos por la lucha del poder interno. Fue en ese escenario de guerrillas en donde ese nombre comenzó a ser temido y respetado por la sociedad, mismo escenario en donde esas increíbles habilidades eran requeridas mas que nunca.

Utilizados por grandes lideres y personas influyentes en general, los shinobis eran considerados fuertes soldados dispuestos a realizar el sucio trabajo que ningún aristócrata estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Reía amargamente y con ironía cada vez que recordaba estar frente a un señor feudal que requería ese tipo de servicios. Eramos considerados la escoria de una sociedad en plena guerra civil. Las personas sin futuro ni pasado que trabajaban para que _ellos_ no ensuciaran sus manos en la guerra, eramos las personas a las cuales no les importaba ser utilizadas como herramientas, ya que alguien de origen humilde proveniente de las bajas clases sociales, no podía aspirar a mas.

Pero aun así, eramos los mercenarios mas temidos y respetados enviados para ganar, siendo entrenados en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra como el asesinato, el espionaje, el sabotaje y el reconocimiento; todo con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información de la posición de las tropas o reunir cualquier dato vital para una ventaja que pudiera ser decisiva al momento de la batalla, contando para ello con una amplia gama de armas y artefactos, tales como la_ Katana, shuriken _y _kunais_, ademas de renombradas habilidades para crear bombas y venenos con tal de llevar a cabo la misión totalmente desapercibidos.

El uso de espías y sus propios métodos para hacerlo, posteriormente se transformo en una filosofía así como un código de conducta llamado _ninpo_, siendo conocidas dentro del marco de las guerras civiles, con el objetivo de adivinar los verdaderos motivos de dichas disputas internas dentro del país y poder acabar con ellas.

Durante ese periodo de inestabilidad política y de la identidad oculta que suponían los shinobis, pronto algunos señores feudales y los principales clanes del país, personas influyentes y de gran poder, cada vez se sentían mas amenazados ante la aparición y rumor que eran los shinobis, llegando a tomar medidas de seguridad cada vez mas drásticas en sus castillos y mansiones, evitando a toda costa tener la inesperada visita de estos especializados asesinos. Guardias, torres de vigilancia, pisos que sonaban al mas mínimo ruido o peso de una pluma, e incluso algunas pocas trampas fueron los medios mas utilizado para mantenerlos a salvo como a sus familias. Aunque claro, el mito de los shinobi para ellos no era mas que eso: un mito, por lo que todas las medidas tomadas sirvieron de nada contra los especialistas en _ninjutsu_.

Pasados algunos años, la tensión e inestabilidad política seguía presente. Fui testigo de como la producción _casera_ de shinobis dentro de los distintos clanes de la región comenzaba a tomar fuerza, llegando a crear sus propias técnicas de espionaje, estilos de pelea como también habilidades destacadas para escabullirse e infiltrarse, heredadas y transmitidas de padre a hijo o entre sensei y alumno. Esa era la tradición impuesta dentro de los mismos clanes, aunque se conservaba el sistema jerárquico shinobi.

La estructura típica de las organizaciones estaba compuesta por tres rangos: Jonin, Chunin y Genin. Los jonin eran los lideres de las misiones, los encargados de mantener el contacto con los interesados en sus servicios y cerrar los tratos. Los chunin eran los sublíderes y encargados de realizar las misiones difíciles, mientras que los genin eran los encargados de llevar a cabo las misiones sencillas debido a su corta edad.

Soporte año tras año y logre sobrevivir a las tres jerarquías para lograr estar en la posición que merecía: Jonin, una tarea nada fácil teniendo en consideración que siendo un shinobi -aceptando la muerte y el nulo temor a la misma- la esperanza de vida no era muy alta que digamos. Se consideraba afortunado a aquel que llegaba a la edad legal para probar el sabor del sake, y mas aun si lograbas transmitir las habilidades a tus hijos, preparandolos al ser conocedor de que un destino similar les aguardaba.

Cada niño que crecía dentro de una familia de guerreros se esperaba que de mayor fuera también uno, por lo que gran parte de su infancia la dedicaban a practicar distintos tipos de artes marciales. Un guerrero completo debía de ser diestro por lo menos en el uso de la espada, arco y flecha, la lanza y posteriormente en el uso de armas de fuego. Del mismo modo, se les instruía en el uso de estas armas mientras se montaba a caballo, además de que se esperaba que supieran nadar y bucear. Sin embargo, para un niño nacido en una familia shinobi, su currículo debía ser mas aun extenso y exigente. Ademas de todo lo anterior, se requería que el joven supiera el uso y preparación de explosivos y venenos con distintos tiempos de reacción, ademas de ser entrenados en supervivencia a campo abierto.

Un aspecto de vital importancia era el acondicionamiento físico que se recibía, siendo adiestrados desde muy pequeños para poder escalar los empinados y altos muros de tenian los castillos así como dominar las artes marciales casi a la perfección, ya sea con o sin armas.

He ahí el motivo por el cual había logrado pasar desapercibido por tantos días, ademas de poder sobrevivir sin ningún inconveniente. La naturaleza era mi hogar y mi entrenamiento me mantenía con vida.

Conocía mi lugar, sabia mi misión y para lo que había sido entrenado. Recordaba todo por lo que pase, las misiones que realice a medida que subía de rango, el prestigio y también los rostros de las vidas que había tomado en el camino.

Todo mi pasado, perdido cuando las organizaciones shinobi comenzaron a pudrirse, llegando a convertirse cada vez y con mas facilidad en miserables saqueadores de castillos y violadores de clanes. Ya no había espionaje ni había recaudación de información, a pesar de que los conflictos bélicos estaban aun vigentes.

Ya no había _shinobis._ Solo personas varadas en la región recordando sus días en misiones, intentando encontrar algo mejor.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado al escuchar como se partía un leño dentro de la improvisada fogata. Mirar hacia atrás siempre me colocaba nostálgico, y si estaba en medio del bosque de noche, lo mejor era mantenerme alerta ante cualquier ruido o movimiento.

Sin embargo, y por mas que intente conservar la calma y la concentración, una respiración acompasada a mi lado hizo que volviese a divagar. Solté un suspiro volteando mi rostro para verle.

«Entiendo quien soy y de donde vengo... Pero entonces... ¿por qué nunca antes me había sentido tan perdido? ¿Por qué ya no se que hacer? Y mas aun, ¿que es lo que hago con ella, que duerme plácidamente bajo la noche estrellada y con el calor del fuego a sus espaldas?»

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Espero les haya gustado :D cualquier comentario es bien recibido. _

_Como prologo quise colocar algo de información historica, pero ya para el proximo vendra la verdadera historia. _

_Adios :) _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sangre Shinobi**_

_**by**_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

* * *

**Resumen: **Él considerado un paria sin posibilidad de cambiar lo que es. Ella la próxima descendiente de un clan noble en un país dividido, en donde solo el mas fuerte puede sobrevivir. Reunidos por azares del destino y para fortuna o desgracia de ambos.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sol aun brillaba aquella tarde de otoño, fácilmente podría calcular que aun le quedaban un par de horas de luz natural. El bosque silencioso como siempre, a excepción del canto de algunos pájaros, le brindaban la paz y silencio que sus turbulentos pensamientos necesitaban. Suspiro dibujando una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios, no había nada mejor que caminar tranquilamente por el bosque sintiendo el suave aroma que los arboles frutales desprendían. Inundando sus sentidos con ese delicado aroma, inhalo profundamente.

«Un momento... ¿arboles frutales?» pensó abriendo sus azules ojos para comprobar lo que sus sentidos le indicaban. Claro que lo eran, arboles frutales adornaban todo el camino hasta perderse en la vista. Frutos ya caídos y otros podridos estaban por toda la orilla mientras débiles ramas cargadas de la fruta estacional amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

Su rostro cambio de tranquilo a dudoso, ¿tanto había recorrido ya? Bien sabido era que las mejores zonas eran repartidas para aquellas familias de mucho dinero o clanes de renombre. Solo esos distritos con gente de dinero tenían arboles frutales y _mas_ aun si estos adornaban una simple calzada.

Se alzo de hombros restandole importancia al asunto. Si estaba en la zona de los mejores distritos, debía pasear a ver que cosa interesante había ¿no? Si había fruta tirada en el bosque, tanta como para alimentar a un ejercito, debía aprovechar la situación ¿no? Ademas, si a lo lejos veía grandes murallas alzarse algo alejadas del camino, no estaría mal el pasar a echar un vistazo ¿no? Fue un shinobi de alto rango, entrar a un jardín, cortar algo de fruta, retirarse sigilosamente y seguir con su camino seria pan comido para alguien como él. Ademas, técnicamente no seria como el resto de los shinobi despreciables, no era robo si hurtaba algo que crecía de la tierra.

«Después de todo, un hombre debe comer»

Y con este ultimo pensamiento, reanudo su caminar con el amurallado lugar en la mira. ¿para que conformarse con fruta sucia y podrida cuando podía tener una mejor?

**.**

_**.**_

Espalda recta, manos quietas cómodamente reposando sobre su kimono, vista fija al frente y rostro sereno. Una muñeca de porcelana y diplomacia en todo su alcance, cualquiera que la viese diría que era la imagen perfecta de cualquier heredera. Estar calmadamente sentada a la derecha de su padre e izquierda de su hermana, con toda su atención puesta en la reunión llevada a cabo, era digno de su puesto.

Pero no había nada mas alejado de la realidad. Su vista y atención estaban fijados en algo mas allá de esa reunión.

Toda su atención y sentidos estaban fijos en la pequeña fracción del hermoso y familiar paisaje que la ventana de ese salón de reuniones le proporcionaba. A lo lejos podía apreciar como el suave viento otoñal mecía las ramas de los arboles, haciendo caer uno que otro fruto mientras las amarillentas hojas se deslizaban con delicadeza haciendo un improvisado colchón en medio del jardín.

Todo aquel paisaje estaba inundado por un aire de tranquilidad y paz que invitaba a cualquiera a recostarse en el césped y simplemente observar las nubes y relajarse. Ya poco le faltaba para salir y tenderse en su anhelado jardín, dejando que el viento y las hojas jugaran con su azulino cabello.

No obstante, por más que quisiera estar recostada a la sobra de un árbol, sabía bien que no podía… de hecho ni siquiera debería estar viendo por la ventana en esos momento, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel lugar, aquella reunión decisiva para el futuro de su clan en un país inestable por las luchas de poder. Suspiro cansada por enésima vez, ya llevaban gran parte del día en esa reunión que parecía no tener fin próximo al ver la discrepancia habitual de opiniones y puntos de vista entre ambas casas, el _souke_ y el _bouke._

Hace ya bastante tiempo las cosas entre ambas partes del clan habían quedado delimitadas.

El souke, la rama principal, se conformaba por los miembros mas destacados y de sangre mas pura. Constaba solo de diplomáticos encargados de los tratos comerciales con el resto del país y los demás clanes, solo hombres con la arraigada idea de mantener las tradiciones y velar por la política y posición del clan en su conjunto. Mientras que el bouke, la rama secundaria, se encargada de proteger a los descendientes de la primera. Eran los miembros del clan entrenados en técnicas similares a las utilizadas por los shinobi, teniendo como fin ultimo poner sus habilidades y vida a disposición del clan entero. Solo a los hombres del bouke se les permitía entrenar y hacerse con similares técnicas, teniendo como única excepción a esa regla, al hombre sentado a su derecha, el imponente patriarca Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata desde que tenia uso de razón, tanto ella como su hermana Hanabi, había sufrido de incontables secuestros e intentos de los mismos. He ahí la razón por la que el mismo patriarca del clan, un miembro de la familia principal, decidiera inculcarse en dichas artes implantando el mismo método para las futuras generaciones de lideres del clan; sin embargo, difícil se veía el futuro de ese legado si la descendencia constaba de mujeres. Se dudaba bastante el que su propio padre permitiese que sus hijas entrenasen en el arte del ninjutsu.

Era algo bastante injusto el que ellas siendo mujeres estuviesen vetadas de dichas practicas, por lo que para proteger a las herederas, estaba su primo Neji, miembro del bouke, shinobi apto yprotección mas que suficiente como para que ellas no supieran de dichas practicas, o al menos hasta que se encontrara un esposo y próximo líder del clan que fuese culto en el arte de la guerra.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, de un momento a otro siente como la civilizada discusión que se llevaba hasta el momento se había esfumado, dando paso a tonos de voz mas altos en claro signo de protesta.

"Y_a es muy tarde, no hay nada que hacer", "mas guardias, ¡esa es la solución!" , "¡no nos iremos!", "pero ¿que pasa si esos bárbaros nos atacan?"_

Esos entre otros argumentos eran los que iban y venían, unos en contra de otros sin llegar a entenderse siquiera.

«¿Irse?» pensó Hinata repitiendo la única palabra de la discusión que hizo resonancia en su mente. Viendo como su padre se ponía de pie solemnemente haciendo callar de inmediato a todo aquel que estaba protestando, inmediatamente su atención se fijo en él. El salón volvió a ser silencio.

—Se que hay una decisión difícil de tomar, y puede que la de abandonar no sea la mas adecuada, mas aun si este es nuestro hogar –hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos, como si lo que viniera fuese aun mas difícil de decir. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir tal silencio–. Sin embargo, la inestabilidad dentro del país es cada vez mayor y no dudo que pronto nos uniremos a los clanes saqueados y devastado gracias a las guerras civiles.

—Nuestro clan es fuerte Hiashi-sama, ¡podremos resistir! –dijo con convicción un hombre de la segunda rama siendo seguido por vítores y palabras a su favor. Hiashi solo levanto una mano para que se calmaran.

_—_Se que nuestro clan es fuerte, y no hay nadie que este mas orgulloso de ello que yo. No obstante me mantengo firme ante la decisión de no correr riesgos quedándonos aquí, desprotegidos y expuestos ante cualquier amenaza.

—¡Pero Hiashi-sama esta subestimando a nuestro clan! –volvió a interrumpir otro de los Hyuuga.

_—_¡No pienso exponerlos a un exterminio como le paso al clan Uchiha!

Ante tal aseveración el silencio se hizo nuevamente en la estancia. Hace ya un par de años atrás el clan Uchiha era conocido tanto dentro del país como por sus alrededores, como uno de los mas fuertes e imponentes en todos ámbitos, con habilidad para los tratos y políticas externas, como en las batallas teniendo un sinnúmero de guerreros que no necesitaron entrenar el uso del ninjutsu. Solo con katanas y demases armas ya eran unos esplendidos guerreros.

Sin embargo sus mismas habilidades fueron su perdición. Con las guerras al asecho, los Uchiha no quedaron exceptos de la ambición de tomar el poder y ser traicionados por sus mismos miembros. La caída de ese imponente clan en su época de oro no era mas que un recordatorio para el trágico destino que podría azotar a todos por igual, sin importar el numero, las habilidades o el poder que se tuviese. Todos tenían las mismas probabilidades de sucumbir ante las guerras civiles.

Retomando la calma, el patriarca solo suspiro cansado ante la mirada cabizbaja de todo su clan. —La decisión final aun debe ser discutida por todo consejo. Sugiero terminar la reunión por hoy, ya daremos a conocer las medidas que se tomaran.

Muchos protestaron en un tono no mas alto que un murmullo, resignándose a que la seguridad del clan seguiría siendo tema para una próxima reunión. Teniendo cada vez menos comerciantes y viendo como todos se movilizaban a las fronteras para escapar de las guerras, la verdad era que no había mucho que hacer. Solo dejar de lado el orgullo Hyuuga tan latente en todos en ese clan.

**.**

**_._**

Lo había dicho antes y lo volvía a decir ahora, las mejores frutas no están en el exterior, sino en el interior de las grandes murallas; después de todo algo bueno debía proteger ese gran acorazado exterior.

Recargado en la gran rama de aquel árbol, que bordeaba entre el interior y exterior de la pequeña ciudad, Naruto se permitió relajarse mientras devoraba uno a uno los frutos que había logrado alcanzar desde su posición y sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

Y a pesar de que el era un shinobi con varios años de experiencia, infiltrarse hasta llegar a su posición no había sido tan fácil como en un principio creía. ¡Kami-sama! Ese clan contaba con tantos guardias que difícil se había vuelto la tarea de encontrar un punto ciego e infiltrarse por el hasta su cómoda posición.

De un momento a otro vuelve su atención desde los guardias que patrullaban las murallas externas, hasta la gran cantidad de personas que salían al jardín en varias direcciones. Prestando mas atención a esa peculiar y similar multitud, el rubio oji azul nota de inmediato una característica demasiado obvia para cualquiera.

«Esos ojos» pensó alarmado, por poco dejando caer el fruto de sus manos.

El clan Hyuuga, mas conocido como los byakugan debido a sus peculiares ojos blanco-lila transmitidos de generación en generación a todos los miembros del clan sin excepción; se lucían paseando por el jardín y dispersándose por el resto de los terrenos, sin llegar a notar su presencia.

¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Toda esa ostentosidad, elegancia y la seguridad, todo se debía a ellos, un clan de renombre conocido por todo el país.

Los byakugan, como eran mas conocidos por el resto de las personas al reconocer sus extraños ojos, conformaba uno de los clanes fundadores del país que contaba ademas con bastante influencia tanto política como militar. Eran bastante ricos por lo que su posición les permitía mantenerse casi independientemente del mismo país. Sin embargo su dinero no era la razón de su gran renombre.

Con la latente amenaza de las guerras civiles lejos de terminar, los Hyuuga habían logrado descubrir una nueva rama basada en el arte medicinal: la llamada red de chakra.

Los shinobi eran divididos según sus habilidades especiales, y a pesar de estar realizando la mayoría de sus misiones en absoluto sigilo y soledad, habían ciertas misiones catalogadas con mayor dificultad, que requerían del funcionamiento de un equipo de no mas de tres personas, siendo cada una de estas especialista en una rama ninpo distinta. Fuerza y velocidad servían claramente en el combate, dividido en con o sin armas. Estaban los espías o rastreadores, sigilosos shinobi encargados de infiltrarse en las lineas enemigas para robar información útil al momento de la batalla, y por ultimo los médicos, shinobis encargados de la preparación de diversos venenos como también dominar la gran gama de técnicas milenarias de medicina y restauración de las energías vitales.

He ahí el gran renombre de los byakugan. Siendo un clan hermético, valiendose casi por si mismos, la red de chakra suponía un gran secreto usado y sabido solo por los miembros de ojos blancos.

Teniendo como amenaza un nuevo uso y funcionamiento de las energías vitales, espirituales y mentales dentro del cuerpo, pronto diversos gremios de shinobi intentaron robar dicho conocimiento, con tal de saber la amenaza o ventaja que suponía el conocer el adecuado funcionamiento de dicha red.

Secuestro e intentos de los mismos a las herederas a cambio de información, infiltración y espionaje, ningún gremio había logrado su cometido, haciendo que el secreto mas celosamente guardado por los Hyuuga se volviese mas codiciado de lo que ya era.

Naruto sabia, mucho antes de retirarse de dicha organización, la amenaza y gran cotización que bordeaba a ese clan por completo, todo con tal de saber el funcionamiento de una nueva perspectiva de ver los ciclos de energía que corrían por el cuerpo.

«He ahí el hecho de porque tanta seguridad y guardias en las murallas. Ese clan siendo famoso ya tiene su destino marcado.»

No pudo evitar que fugaces pensamientos auto referentes a su propia habilidad como shinobi le subieran el ego. Estaba infiltrado en el jardín de uno de los clanes mas poderosos y cotizados, habiendo pasando por alto a la seguridad en general y a los numerosos guardias. Su hazaña era para estarse orgulloso de si mismo.

Viendo como el jardín poco a poco volvía a quedar en su estado anterior de tranquilidad, volvió a su encomienda de seguir disfrutando de su exquisita merienda. Sin embargo, un suspiro cansado se oye no muy lejos de él consiguiendo picar nuevamente su atención.

Tenso voltea ligeramente su cuerpo en busca de la persona próxima a su posición, relajándose nuevamente al comprobar que no era mas que una chica sentada bajo el mismo árbol en donde él estaba. Vestía un kimono violeta con detalles rosa, probablemente de la seda mas cara que pudo haber conseguido, tez clara como porcelana, su cabello largo de un color azulado nada común y los mismos ojos que todo Hyuuga poseía. En total una chica linda que aparentaba tener no mas de dieciocho años de edad. Hubiese sonreído, tenia a una bella princesa -como decía su maestro- frente a sus narices; no obstante su clara mueca de preocupación lo mantenían algo intrigado.

«¿Qué pasaría si...?»

—¿Por qué la cara larga, muñeca?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hinata se levanto de su lugar como un resorte, encontrándose como si nada -y prácticamente de la nada- a un chico sentado en las ramas del árbol. Parpadeo confundida y algo temerosa al ver como el intruso de tez bronceada y cabellera rubia la miraba fijamente con unos intensos ojos color cielo, como si realmente esperase una respuesta de su parte.

—¿Quien es usted? ¿que es lo que hace aquí? –intento sonar lo mas segura posible, sin hacer notoria su sorpresa ni el nerviosismo en su voz. El chico joven, de no mas de veintiún años de edad, vestía una yukata naranja con negro manteniendo sus mangas remangadas, sosteniendo una pequeña e improvisada bolsa de equipaje a su lado mientras seguía engullendo la fruta del árbol como si nada. No se veía amenazador, es mas se veía tranquilo y relajado, pero a pesar de la posición de este, algo la mantenía alerta de todas maneras.

—No estoy robando si eso insinúas –alzo la fruta en sus manos–. Solo, digamos que estoy... paseando.

Sorprendida ante el claro descaro del rubio, la oji lila sintió una desconfianza rememorada. «¿paseando?... ¡que sarta de mentiras!»

—Váyase inmediatamente o llamare a los guardias.

—Adelante, hazlo –dijo alzándose de hombros–. Para cuando ellos aparezcan ya habré acabado contigo.

Aquellas palabras dichas como si nada la dejaron helada, logrando que la desconfianza y el instinto la hicieran retroceder un paso. Pero un sonido la dejo de nueva cuenta desconcertada. Él se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sin reparo alguno.

—Solo bromeo 'ttebayó –dijo aun con voz risueña–. Como dije anteriormente, solo estoy aquí descansando.

—Pues ya váyase, o...

—¿O que?

—Tendrá problemas –intento amenazar. Un extraño colado en su jardín, habiendo evadido la seguridad, no podía significar nada bueno.

—Si sigues con esa actitud, la que tendrá problemas aquí seras tu. Ademas, no creo que tenga mas problemas de los que tu ya tienes muñeca –soltó mirándola y sonriendo con ironía, sabiendo de antemano lo buscado que era su clan, debido al secreto del canal de chakra.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso?

_—_Pues parece ser que papi, tio, padrino o quien sea, te ha mentido de la peor forma.

No era consciente si ella sabia o no el porque de tanta seguridad en su clan, pero su claro rostro de duda mezclado con preocupación le indicaron que no sabia nada al respecto.

—¿Y usted que sabe de eso? –dijo manteniendo sus cejas fruncidas. ¿que era lo que sabia ese desconocido chico?

_—_Ohhh muñeca, te sorprenderías todo lo que se al respecto –sonrió con seguridad–. Primero comienzan diciendo que la gente que se marcho fue solo es por despido, que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse cuando vez las puertas de tu gran casa cerradas las veinticuatro horas del día ademas de ver mas guardias que te siguen y vigilan todo el tiempo. Y cuando menos lo esperas... ¡ZAZ! te quedas sin hogar y tienes que ir refugiándote de un lugar a otro, sobreviviendo con lo que puedas –termina su relato como quien habla del clima.

—Eso no es cierto. Eso no me ocurrirá –dijo firmemente la peli azul.

—Pues, ruega que así sea. Pero la doble seguridad solo indica una cosa –él la miro astuto.

—Hinata-sama –escucho su nombre a lo lejos, cambiando su atención del rubio extraño a la voz de su primo que la llamaba.

—Bueno, ese es mi toque de salida –el chico se coloco de pie en la rama del árbol, dispuesto a irse–. Ya sabes muñeca, si las cosas empeoran y necesitas un shinobi que te proteja en el mundo real, ya sabes a quien buscar –dijo guiñándole un ojo, desapareciendo sin mas.

Alarmada siente como involuntariamente retiene una inhalación de sorpresa, escuchando a lo lejos como los pasos y la voz de su primo se aproximaban a su espalda.

«¿Shinobi a dicho? ¡¿Él... acaso él... era un shinobi de verdad?!»

**.**

**_._**

Sin tener un pensamiento coherente u opinión que dar ante la reunión que el consejo decidió realizar, sus pensamientos no podían dejar de vagar en torno al chico del día anterior.

Shinobi... eso era lo que había dicho,_ él_ era un _shinobi, _un paria de la sociedad.

Y aunque la connotación que los rodeaba, el misterioso y hermetismo de sus misiones ademas del tipo de técnicas que ocultaban al mundo exterior seguían siendo en su mayoría desconocida, bien sabido era una cosa: no eran mas que armas de guerra.

Los argumentos a favor y en contra en el consejo seguían escuchándose lejos de su mente. Solo un chico de azules ojos abarcaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Y con esa imagen de tez bronceada y cabellera rubia, un nuevo hecho se instalo en su mente junto con el resto.

A los shinobi nunca se les permitía revelar su identidad, ni mucho menos mostrarse a plena luz del día. Eso era algo sabido por todos, incluso por ella, ciega del mundo exterior. Los shinobi eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, eran espias y algunas veces incluso asesinos.

Entonces... ¿por qué él se mostró como si nada?, ¿acaso le había mentido respecto a su identidad? ¿él no era un shinobi después de todo?

Un leve golpe en su costado provoco que su atención volviese al recinto. Levemente giro su mirada, divisando los platinos ojos de su primo que con la leve reprimenda de juntar aun mas sus cejas, le transmitió un claro mensaje: "pon atención". Ella solo sonrió levemente en un gesto de disculpa, para volver su mirada al concejo del clan que con miradas y asentimientos de afirmación daban la razón a lo que sea que habían dicho de ultimo. Volvió su atención justo en el momento antes de que acabara la reunión entre el consejo y el mismo patriarca.

—Esta decidido –hablo el hombre con firmeza–, en el plazo de dos semanas nos iremos de aquí.

Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tales palabras.

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_Hola hola aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado :D _

_De verdad muchas gracias por colocar esta historia dentro de sus follow y favoritos. Se alegra saber que la historia es leída por alguien c: _

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer también por sus review a las lindas personas que dejaron uno ;) Cualquier duda, opinión, consejo o lo que sea es bien recibido de verdad. _

_**Reviews**_

_**Yoru no Ouji: **__Aquí te dejo el primer capitulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos :)_

**__Ivorosy: __**__Hola, me gusta saber que la narración estuvo bien. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este primer capi te haya gustado, saludos! __

_**Morita: **__Jajaja me alegra que el prologo te haya gustado y también la forma de narrar, sigo siendo inexperta pero espero no se note tanto xD Saludos y gracias por comentar :) _

**__Nara me cae bien: __**__Hola, me alegra ver que el inicio histórico de esta narración halla sido un acierto ;) espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado, saludos :) PD: a mi también Nara me cae bien, jaja buen nickname ;) __

__Bueno, debido a que las vacaciones ya terminaron para esta simple estudiante, las actualizaciones como han de suponer, seran con un tiempo algo mas largo :/ aunque intentare escribir en cada ratito libre que tenga. Ahora que el stres vuelve, espero que la imaginación sea mayor xD __

__Adios c:__


	3. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes Oc son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia. Oc por parte de los personajes principales.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

_**Capitulo 3**_

.

.

El país se encontraba dividido entre distintos clanes que demostraban su valía y poderío de distintas maneras. Unos teniendo negocios y variadas conexiones a través del país ─e incluso, todo el continente─, convirtiéndolos en grandes aliados a la hora de poseer armamento y comprar caballos para la batalla. Otros, aquellos provenientes de las castas de guerreros, entrenaban a sus descendientes y primogénitos con tal de ser esplendidos espadachines, virtuosos oponentes y un orgullo para todo el clan a la hora de los combates; persiguiendo el tan prestigioso honor en batalla además de conseguir que su apellido destacara dentro de los contados héroes, en las luchas libradas entre clanes para hacerse con el poder. Y por último se encontraban los clanes fundadores, aquellos escasos clanes que debido a su longevidad y primacía a través del tiempo, contaban con el poder ─otorgado por guerreros y dinero─ y la sabiduría necesaria para ganar batallas; mismas cualidades otorgadas por los propios pueblos al ver el tipo de estabilidad y estrategia que estos clanes tenían para haber logrado sobrevivir décadas sin decaer. Un clan lleno de señores, guerreros y héroes legendarios, un clan lleno de secretos para el mundo exterior. Dichos clanes tenían razones suficientes para ser catalogados como un peligroso obstáculo, a la vez que un poderoso y significativo aliado para quien lo prefiriera de tal o cual forma a la hora de alcanzar el dominio de todo el territorio.

Un imperio, una dinastía, una casta, una historia, un poderoso clan...

Esos eran los sinónimos de los cuales los distintos consejeros, señores, guerreros del _bouke_, y hasta su mismo padre, el patriarca, se jactaban de poseer con tan solo llevar el apellido Hyūga tras su nombre, de portar el blasón de la llama roja en su vestuario y venda de combate, de llevar el símbolo del honor, orgullo y tradición en sus espaldas. Y ahora de apreciarlo en toda su extensión, pintado en las puertas del gran complejo, ahora cerradas las veinticuatro horas del día sin excepción.

Tras esto, sus paseos por el jardín se habían hecho más largos de lo habitual, con tal de querer averiguar entre rumores de mercaderes y de criados, que era lo que ocurría en su propio hogar. Resultaba increíble que a ella, siendo la heredera, la próxima señora de su clan y matriarca, se le denegara tan fácilmente tal información; como si de una niña que no tenía idea del mundo se tratase. Aunque tal aseveración, jamás pronunciada en voz alta, lamentablemente si tenía cabida en la realidad: después de todo ella si era alguien que no tenía idea del mundo fuera de las paredes del distrito Hyūga.

Preocupada se preguntaba el motivo de tal medida de extrema seguridad. ¿Corrían peligro si tenían las puertas abiertas?, ¿acaso los vendrían a invadir? Muchas posibilidades abordaban sus pensamientos, sin llegar a tener ninguna respuesta satisfactoria a su pregunta. Día tras día, con temor se preguntaba si lo dicho por el extraño _shinobi_ lograría ser cierto. Quería convencerse de que sus palabras eran solo tonterías, que lo dicho por él no era más que una broma de mal gusto; pero a pesar de negarse a la realidad, el curso de su vida y la falsa seguridad en torno a esta, le demostraban que tales aseveraciones podrían ser correctas.

En los siguientes días, Hinata vio, y como si de una profecía se tratase, como es que todas y cada una de las palabras del shinobi tras esa breve conversación se cumplían casi al pie de la letra. Pronto observo cómo es que los criados y lacayos de su padre disminuían en número, mientras que los que quedaban, hacían su labor solo preocupándose por lo esencial. Los jardines se veían algo deshidratados, los establos se encontraban descuidados, con paja húmeda y sucia, mientras que los adoquines ya no resplandecían como antes y muy pocas lámparas de piedra en el jardín se encendían por la noche, con el objetivo de "no dar señal al enemigo", había escuchado decir a un guardia una vez.

Luego de eso, todo se hiso más expedito a la vez que notorio. No vio mas a la familia Nawasaki, los comerciantes de productos marinos, y al poco tiempo de desaparecer estos por sus propiedades, lo siguió la familia Himura, aquellos comerciantes que se encargaban de entregar aquellos productos que el clan Hyūga no se dedicaba a producir, entre ellos las pieles, sedas, armas y uno que otro alimento proveniente de las fronteras. Pronto la comida comenzó a escasear y sus pertenencias a comenzaron a desaparecer. El complejo Hyūga se desmantelaba poco a poco frente a sus narices y a ella aun no se le daba una razón convincente para ello.

Sin embargo eso ya había dejado de desvelarle e importarle como antes. Si deseaba ser confidente del secreto que solo los líderes del clan tenían, debía dejar de comportarse como una niña y pensar mas como la próxima heredera a cargo; llegando a significar este hecho cumplir con su deber encomendado, sin cuestionar y poner en duda las ordenes. Debía ser de utilidad en momentos como ese, no un estorbo de niña malentendida.

Su padre y su principal guardián, Kō, se dedicaban a decirle en reiteradas ocasiones que llevase con ella solo lo esencial, mientras que las pertenencias importantes, al igual que los legados otorgados a ella por el clan y entregadas de generación en generación, debían ser enterradas en el jardín próximo a su habitación. Sus kimonos hechos de la seda más fina, bordados con peces dorados, flores de cerezo y grullas plateadas, desaparecieron bajo kilos de tierra ante su mirada triste. Sus adornos para el cabello y sus peines de jade fueron escondidos bajo el adoquín principal, en piedras estratégicamente seleccionadas y ahuecadas, con el fin de guardar su gran tesoro; quedando con ella nada más que sus sencillos kimonos, ropa cómoda y abrigada para las tardes de frio otoñal, al igual que las mantas con el blasón de los Hyūga a sus espaldas. En conjunto, nada de lo que portaba tenía el valor suficiente para poder tentar a alguien. Solo su caballo gris de crines negras, _Ryo, _tenía el valor suficiente como para ser robado.

Pronto le fueron presentados y encomendados a su cuidado nuevos criados y guardias que a la vez ambos las hacían de protección para el _souke, _la familia principal. Su primo Neji estaba dentro de tal pelotón, por lo que sabiendo que él se encontraría a cargo de su protección, su relación logro afianzarse de cierta manera, pasando de lo protocolar a la plena familiaridad y preocupación por parte de ambos; mas aun sabiendo que el día de su partida hacia el nuevo distrito ubicado al sur del país, muy cerca de las tierras fronterizas; estaba próximo a llegar.

Los tres puntos hablados habían sido cumplidos, aquella misma lista mental que le había entregado el shinobi,se había cumplido a la perfección: el personal, las puertas, los guardias, la seguridad... faltando solo el punto convergente de todos esos elementos: la huida.

Solo dentro del complejo quedaba la familia principal con sus respectivos guardias. Los comerciantes, agricultores, el bouke y muchos de los guerreros ya se habían ido, llegando a su destino hace ya varios días atrás, o bien estando próximo a él. Hinata vio como su padre con una mezcla de furia y derrota en sus ojos, observaba como la caravana avanzaba por el sendero con paso seguro, mientras de refilón veía como es que el distrito se encontraba más amplio y desolado que nunca.

Hanabi y Hinata, como dignas hijas y sucesoras de Hiashi Hyūga, se irían con él esa misma tarde, dejando atrás nada más que los recuerdos de su lugar de infancia y la ilusión de volver algún día, cuando todo eso acabase y las luchas internas se detuviesen de una vez por todas.

La caravana se componía de criados encargados de mantener la carreta en marcha con las pertenencias de los sucesores, los mismos lacayos de Hiashi encargados de algunas armas y caballos, los guardianes de la familia y un par de guerreros en caso de encontrarse con bandidos en el camino. Hinata iba en su palanquín respaldada por su guardián Kō, que cabalgando llevaba a su caballo, Ryo, y su mismo primo Neji, montado en el suyo propio; uno a cada lado de su transporte, alerta en caso de cualquier inconveniente en el camino. Ella sabía que tal incomodo vaivén provocado por su transporte, le causarían nauseas solo temporales. Una vez llegados al final de la cánsela, próximos al cruce del rio, ella esperaría junto a los guardias asignados, a que su padre, hermana y el resto de las personas cruzaran y avanzaran varios kilómetros por delante; después de todo, el camino era angosto, inestable y a la hora de ir al encuentro del puente, bordeando el rio, las cosas se complicarían si seguían todos juntos. Además, una gran caravana compuesta de guerreros, comerciantes y nobles, atraería la atención a mas de alguna banda de renegados en el camino.

El sol no pasaba mas allá de las 4 de la tarde, por lo que otorgar su palanquín a la caravana de adelante, no se consideraban un gran sacrificio; el escaso calor otoñal aun se sentía y el ambiente estaba fresco como en la mañana.

Viendo cómo es que el grupo avanzaba y se disipaba entre los arboles lejanos, Hinata antes de montar su caballo decide caminar por el bosque, con la excusa de querer estirar sus adormecidas piernas, siendo a la vez consciente de que no debía alejarse en demasía. El camino era arduo y extenuante hasta llegar al nuevo distrito ubicado en la frontera, el único lugar _seguro_ por el momento, lejos de las guerras y el saqueo, tan habitual en esos días; mismos en los cuales ella y su clan pronto se verían involucrados. Hinata bien consciente era del poder de los clanes, los señores de la guerra y la ambición propia de los hombres. Sabía que su clan era de renombre, no sabía con exactitud a que se debía este ─si a su sabiduría, riqueza, guerreros o poder en general─, pero si conocía las consecuencias que tal renombre traerían: pronto las guerras llegarían a su clímax, dejando solo al clan o alianza más poderoso; por lo que en cualquier momento posterior a ese hecho, su clan seria buscado por el _ganador o nuevo gobernante_, con la excusa de pedir una alianza o bien su rendición. Era posible que su padre no quisiese la rendición de su clan, después de todo el orgullo, honor y soberanía que el mismo patriarca había logrado formar todos esos años no deberían ser en vano. Sin embargo, y pensando en tal situación de poder por muy pesimista que fuese hacerlo, pelear no era del todo factible; Su clan era fuerte, si, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a una alianza conformada por dos o más clanes. Hiashi había comandado muy bien el clan por todos esos años, pero Hinata al ser la heredera y próxima líder de este, al ser una mujer, su padre tendría que aceptar al esposo de su hija como sucesor de su clan, quien quiera que fuera este; por lo que una alianza a través del matrimonio de su hija, se convertirían en la única opción viable en caso de llegada la situación de pelea.

A Hinata no le agradaba ni lo uno ni lo otro, ya le había informado a su padre su pensar, pero por más que él mismo estuviese de acuerdo con eso; no habría mas que hacer llegado el momento. Su posición como la próxima matriarca del clan le valdrían una buena alianza y acuerdo, ese era el único consuelo de su padre… mas no el de ella. El único suyo era que enorgullecería a su padre y brindaría honor a su clan.

─¡Hinata-sama, ya es hora de partir! ─grito Neji desde la lejanía.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron más no su opresión en el pecho. Sabía que era tonto a pensar en aquello, siempre obtenía la misma reacción y sus pensamientos pesimistas la hacían dudar; pero aun así no lo podía evitar. La situación era delicada y ella ya no era una niña que saldría ilesa de todo aquel_ juego_.

Montando a Ryo, la marcha de camino al rio se hiso sin prisa, el bosque era espacioso y la luz del día seguía acompañándolos, por lo que no había razón por la cual pensar en una emboscada o en bandidos que los encontraran en el camino. No obstante, Neji y Kō seguían estando atentos y manteniendo al tanto al resto de los guardias de la heredera principal; mismos guardias que se mostraban cada vez mas ansiosos en el camino, mas aun al llegar a un sector del bosque con un solo sendero y considerables riscos a ambos lados de la ladera. Hinata se mostraba igual de ansiosa que ellos, no desconfiaba de las capacidades de su primo o del resto de los guardias, ¡nada más alejado! Sin embargo la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, y el que los hombres que la rodeaban retuviesen una inhalación, no la hacían sentir más tranquila.

Las pisadas de los caballos eran pausadas y cautelosas, atentos como sus dueños a cualquier movimiento e inusual sonido proveniente del sendero. Para fortuna del grupo, mas pronto de lo esperado se diviso el final del camino rodeado de peñascos, los músculos de todos se relajaron casi al instante frente a este hecho. De pronto una serpiente se desliza hasta llegar a los pies del caballo de la muchacha. Ryo viendo a su atacante, súbitamente se encabrita alarmando tanto a su dueña como a sus acompañantes. Hinata en un intento por mantener el control de la situación, jala fuertemente las riendas, con tal de que el caballo dejase de saltar, pero este ningún caso hacia. Tomando fuerzas y despreciando el intento de calma de su dueña a su lomo, Ryo corre lejos de su atacante natural, alejándose rápidamente del resto del grupo al final de la calzada con peñascos. Montada sobre su desenfrenado caballo, Hinata,a pesar de estar asustada por la fuerza y velocidad de su galope, sin pensarlo más veces, presiona con sus pies los costados del animal, a la vez que tira sus riendas hacia atrás con toda su fuerza. Poco a poco el caballo logra disminuir su trote, lanzando relinchos en señal de entender la situación que requería calma. La muchacha ya más calmada, se permite soltar todo el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido ante tal escena. Ya más tranquila, voltea su caballo en dirección a su escolta. Estaba a punto de hacerles una señal; pero lo que vio a continuación la dejo muda y con renovado temor invadiendo su ser.

Hombres encapuchados, unos con armas y otros a caballo, estaban enfrentándose a sus hombres en una batalla que claramente era superada en número; al parecer y después de todo, ese sitio si era el ideal para una emboscada. La alarma se instalo en su cabeza, quiso correr con Ryo hasta su primo y ayudarlo de alguna manera, es más, ya se encontraba asiendo las riendas del caballo para galopar hacia el grupo; pero el potente grito de Kō la detuvo:

─¡Largo de aquí, Hinata-sama! ¡Huya!

Mas dicho grito de advertencia para la heredera, a pesar de lograr su cometido inicial de advertencia, logro también llamar al instante la atención de unos cuantos atacantes. Hinata se quedo inmóvil a lomos de Ryo. Tres hombres a caballo y con sables en sus manos, voltearon a su dirección, en clara intención de ataque al ver como estos proferían gritos y golpeaban los lomos de los animales para ir en su búsqueda.

El sentido de supervivencia nunca antes lo había sentido tan claramente como en esos momentos. Dándole un último vistazo a Neji, Hinata da vuelta la cabeza de Ryo y sin medir brusquedad alguna, golpea los costados del animal, dando rienda suelta al impulso de este y a su feroz huida.

─¡Hinata-sama! ─Grita su primo con desespero, al ver cómo es que esos tres hombres se ponen en marcha para darle alcance, junto con él, algo más alejado, pelaje gris de Ryo y la cabellera oscura de su prima, que desaparecían a gran velocidad por entre los árboles y la bruma del bosque.

Se maldecía, lo hacia una y mil veces por no haber permitido que Hinata se fuera con su padre y hermana en la caravana anterior. Se maldecía por no lograr convencerla, por no insistir lo suficiente, para que ella lograse desistir en no dejarlo solo. La rabia y la furia bullían en su interior, mas no podía hacer mucho luchando con aquellos bandidos. Luchar con unos pocos no suponían problema mayor para él y el resto de los guardias, pero luchar contra alrededor de una docena de ellos, les estaba tomando tiempo, fuerzas y distracción suficientes como para retrasarlos en ayudar a la heredera.

«¡Maldición!» pensó con los dientes apretados, desviando su mirada del lugar por el que se había ido su prima. Volvió su atención a quien tenía en frente, sin ceder ante el forcejeo de armas contra su adversario. Debía concentrar todas sus fuerzas en acabar lo antes posible con aquellos bandidos, debían acabar rápido con todos ellos, pues si esos hombres lograban dar alcance su prima… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en las atrocidades que un grupo de bandidos harían a una mujer noble, desarmada y sola en medio del bosque. Solo quedaba rezar a Kami-sama y pedir ayuda a los ancestros para que su prima corriera con algo de suerte; y que, de un modo u otro, lograse escapar de ellos, que resistiera escondida hasta que él y el resto de los hombres la encontrase.

Solo eso pedía.

Su respiración se había convertido en jadeos, el temblor se apoderaba de sus manos y la adrenalina disparada por su sistema la mantenían alerta en una huida de total supervivencia. No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo llevaba esquivando las bajas ramas de los arboles, cuantas maniobras tuvo que hacer con tal de que Ryo surtiera los obstáculos del camino, ni muchos menos en qué momento se había logrado salir de la calzada principal para correr a orillas del rio. Volteando su rostro ocasionalmente, y con el cabello cubriendo su visión cada vez que lo hacía; se aseguraba de aquello que los gritos y fuertes pisadas a su espalda le aseguraban: esos hombres iban fervientemente en su persecución y no se detendrían tan fácilmente. Dos de ellos gritaban, lanzaban insultos y barbullaban acerca de lo que le harían con ella una vez que le dieran alcance. Sin embargo uno de ellos, el segundo en su fila, se encontraba callado y concentrado en el fuerte galope que mantenía su caballo; y era a él a quien Hinata más temía. Sabía que los fanfarrones de sus compañeros pronto desistirían por cansancio, flojera o al caer la inminente noche, diciéndole al resto del grupo que el mismo bosque y las bestias que habitaban en él se habían hecho cargo de la chica, pero algo en el tercero, en el más concentrado de todos, le decían que no se rendiría hasta darle alcance.

Hinata seguía corriendo por el sendero paralelo al rio. El camino poblado ya se había acabado y ahora debía sortear los obstáculos que dificultaban su andar. Rocas, montículos y ramas aparecían de improvisto. Ella nunca se considero un habido jinete, pero en esos momentos, en los que la supervivencia y adrenalina se había apoderado de toda ella, su habilidad con Ryo era para estarse orgullosa de haber logrado escapar y mantener el trote por tanto tiempo.

De pronto, un gran tronco se había interpuesto en su camino. Jalando fuertemente las riendas de Ryo, Hinata intento colocar freno a este, mas sin embargo el caballo se detuvo tan abruptamente que ella sin más logro salir disparada de su montura hacia más allá del obstáculo. Azotada fuertemente contra el suelo, su cuerpo resonó en queja de tal improvisado aterrizaje. Sintió como Ryo relinchaba y emprendía un alocado trote nuevamente, lejos del lugar, mas fue el sonido de un sable al ser desenvainado lo que la trajo de vuelta a su estado de alerta. Se incorporo rápidamente, sin prestar importancia al mareo repentino; pero las imponentes figuras de los hombres acercándose la hicieron retroceder y caer una vez más. Atemorizada ante las pisadas, burlas y risas de esos tres, los ojos de la heredera se cuajaron en lágrimas al ver como estos se acercaban amenazadoramente. De inmediato supo que estaba en peligro e intento ponerse en pie y correr, pero estos la acorralaron con más rapidez. Eran como depredadores con sonrisas lascivas jugando con su presa. Pidió ayuda a gritos entre sollozos pero nadie acudió.

Ese era su fin, lo sabía, no había nada más que hacer que ponerse a rezar y suplicar por su vida, aunque la evidente razón le decían que todo aquello sería completamente inútil.

«No… Por favor…»

**.**

**.**

No sabía cuanto había recorrido ya, después de todo ¡a quien le importaba! No es como si alguien lo estuviese esperando en casa o en algún lugar que pudiese llamar de esa manera; simplemente estaba recorriendo el bosque a la espera de encontrar un claro o algún lugar lo suficientemente cómodo como para instalar su improvisado campamento.

Él se estaba alejando del centro político del país, bien sabido era que este se había convertido en un verdadero campo de cruentas batalla entre los numerosos clanes y señores de guerra en sí, esa era una razón. La otra razón ─con más prevalencia─ que lo llevaba a retirarse hacia las fronteras, eran sus habilidades como _shinobi. _Si, él, personas como él, eran temidas, insultadas, despreciadas por ejercer tal _oficio_… pero, y contradictorio a todo aquello, es que a la vez sus habilidades eran respetadas, envidiadas y _requeridas, _mas aun en tiempos como aquellos, llenos de guerra e inestabilidad, en donde aquellas _habilidades_ y el espionaje le valdrían una muy buena ventaja para aquel que dispusiera de esos _servicios_. Y a pesar de que muchos gremios de shinobis ─por no decir todos ellos─ se había desvanecido por el temor fundado que se les tenía antes, aun así muchos líderes y mandatarios se encontraban desesperados por encontrar a tales miembros de aquellos gremios, ya sea un grupo constituido o un solo miembro de ellos.

Es por eso que él se iba. Estaba arto de aquellas absurdas guerras que tenían al país entero sumergido en un gran caos. Ellos volvían a ser las armas, las herramientas que supondrían un cambio en cuanto a poder se refería, al ser ellos los encargados de acabar con el cabecilla de algún clan o alianza, o bien en desestabilizar su ejército con información o algún tipo de sabotaje. Era algo hipócrita pensar de aquella manera, después de todo ¡él había sido entrenado por ese propósito! Era para eso que existía un arma como él: para ser utilizada por quien mejor diera el costo de sus habilidades.

Exhalo algo cabreado. Eso no importaba ya, por algo se estaba yendo hacia las fronteras. Lo que menos deseaba era ser encontrado ni mucho menos reconocido por algún antiguo compañero del gremio al que había pertenecido o, peor aún, ser atrapado por algún importante patriarca de clan que lo quisiera contratar. Acercarse a un clan poderoso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

De pronto, y ante tal peculiar hilo de pensamientos, una muchacha de hermoso kimono, larga cabellera negra y miembro de los tan reconocidos _byakugan_ paso por su mente. «¿Y eso?» se pregunto algo confundido, sin saber el motivo exacto por el cual estaba pensando en aquella joven.

Sin desearlo realmente, a su cabeza comenzaron a llegar distintos recuerdos acerca del encuentro tenido con la miembro de ese clan. Recordaba su furia, su susto y sus grandes ojos, del mismo color lavanda tan característicos dentro de sus miembros. Era extraño, no había pensado en ella en días… ¿por qué ahora si lo hacía?, ¿se trataba de un presentimiento tal vez? No, rápidamente deshizo esa posibilidad, él la había recordado al ser ella un miembro de un clan de renombre como eran los Hyūga. Pensando en ello, y ahora que recordaba bien… Ante un miembro de ese clan se había mostrado tal cual: sin sus acostumbradas ropas de camuflaje, sin su rostro tapado y sin estar cubierto por la bruma de la noche; además de eso, ¡él mismo le había dicho que era un shinobi! ¡¿Cómo es que eso había sido posible?!, ¡¿es que ella le había lanzado un hechizo o algo así?!... «Estúpido, yo y mi gran bocota» pensó hastiado con la duda instalada ya en su ser. ¿Y si ella le había dicho a alguien, a su líder por ejemplo? ¿Y si lo buscaban?... ¡¿Y si se encontraban buscándolo ahora mismo!?

«Ok, mantén la calma» se dijo a sí mismo.

Dentro de todo, cavia la posibilidad de que no le hubiese dicho a nadie, si mas no recordaba ella se veía cohibida por su presencia abrupta en el jardín, por lo que si se mostraba cohibida con él, lo más seguro es que no le contase a nadie lo sucedido por miedo… ¿cierto? Preso de persecutorios pensamientos, volteo su cuerpo al camino ya recorrido y con una mano tocando el mango de su _katana. _Detrás de él: nada, no había absolutamente nada. Casi al instante en que lo hizo se sintió ridículo por tal acto. Él era ridículo,

─Que estupidez ─soltó para sí con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus pensamientos eran por lejos irracionales, persecutorios y completamente infundados; además si cavia la posibilidad, solo una muy pequeña, de que lo estuviesen buscando, él era un shinobi esplendido, ¡por Kami! Fácilmente podría encargarse de quien se atreviese a atraparlo y darle captura. Ante tal orgullo y sobre valor, soltó una corta risa. Parecería loco, pero reírse de su propia incongruencia muchas veces le había servido para disipar sus lúgubres y persecutorios pensamientos, como los que mantenía en esos momentos.

De pronto sintió algo, un ligero temblor casi imperceptible sacudía la tierra. Volteo su vista nuevamente hacia la cancela que había dejado atrás, a uno y al otro lado. Nada, no había a nada en el camino; entonces ¿por qué aquel pequeño estremecimiento? Sin querer pensar más en ello, decide seguir con su camino, pero casi al instante de hacerlo, el temblor se hace ahora más notorio. Algo venia por el camino y fácilmente se podría deducir que a gran velocidad. Sin pensarlo más, se oculta entre la bruma del bosque, a la espera de la aparición de que o quien causaba tal temblor. Al poco tiempo sintió un ruido: los cascos de caballos al correr, y no de un solo animal. Inclinado en la pequeña ladera junto a la calzada, Naruto vio como es que, y como si de un rayo se tratase, de repente y a gran velocidad pasa un caballo gris montado por una mujer, seguido de cerca por tres hombres a galope vestidos de negro y sin ningún blasón que identificara su procedencia.

«Bandidos» identifico rápidamente con su ceño fruncido casi involuntariamente.

No es que fuera de su asunto, nada le importaba menos, pero ver no a shinobis, sino a unos simples y repugnantes bandidos, persiguiendo a una mujer, no le daban ninguna buena corazonada. Fuese cual fuese el motivo real por el que ellos la iban persiguiendo, los hechos mostrados no podían indicar nada muy diferente o más allá de lo visto: tres contra uno, solo hombres armados y experienciados en batallas contra una mujer que a simple vista se veía inofensiva y desarmada, emprendiendo una desesperada huida.

Debía hacer algo.

Ese pequeño grupo gran ventaja le llevaban y no poseía un caballo para alcanzarlos con más rapidez; sin embargo el conocía el bosque, tenía su sable, y era un shinobi. Si sus habilidades, algo oxidadas, se lo permitían; alcanzaría a esos hombres con rapidez. Se interno en el bosque, saltando de rama en rama con su arma en su fajín y su equipaje a cuestas, estando atento a cualquier sonido que indicara la posición de aquellos personajes. Nada, el silencio del bosque era lo único que reinaba. Chasqueo la lengua acelerando el paso, no deseaba llegar demasiado tarde para cuando esos sujetos la hubiesen atrapado. Saltaba aun mas rápido, concentrado en ver u oír a la lejanía algo que le sirviera de señal. De pronto, y en dirección contraria, escucha unos cascos, y un destello gris logra ser visto de refilón. Se trataba del caballo de antes, el animal que anteriormente estaba siendo montado por la mujer. Se preocupo aun más, lo más probable es que esos bandidos ya la tuviesen en su poder, todo indicaba eso, las evidencias y su cerebro se lo repetían. Pero, obstinado, se resistía a creer en eso, con ingenua esperanza quería creer en la posibilidad de que ella siguiera con vida… y sobre todo a salvo.

Se detuvo en un árbol al dar con el grupo de bandidos, con el ceño fruncido ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Los tres hombres habían logrado acorralar con suma facilidad a la mujer que, atemorizada, se arrastraba con tal de alejarse de ellos, mientras estos solo reían, imitando el juego del gato y el atemorizado ratón que tantas veces había presenciado.

De pronto observo como aquella mujer levantaba la vista y como sus ojos resplandecían en lo que parecía ser algo que él hace mucho no había visto: esperanza. Sus ojos conectaron, no sabía si ella podía verle con claridad entre la bruma que el árbol le otorgaba, pero el sí pudo verla con claridad, y también a su blasón en el manto: una byakugan. Y si no se equivocaba, ella era la misma chica que hace días atrás había molestado en su casa.

«¿Muñeca?» se pregunto sorprendido y ahora mas atemorizado que antes.

Hinata no podía creerlo. A ocho metros de distancia, parado sobre un árbol, vio a un hombre, sentado en cuclillas en el tronco que daba en perpendicular a su posición, estando ─por lo que parecía ser─ de observador. Una furia aun mas grande que la de verse atrapada creció en su interior siendo expresada a través de las lagrimas. Había alguien ahí, y no pretendía ayudarla. Cuando los hombres la agarraron, Hinata entro en pánico. No tuvo ninguna duda de lo que le iba a pasar, y presa del miedo, intento por todos los medios zafarse y gritar en busca de ayuda, pero la angustia, desesperación y sus mismos sollozos iban en su contra. Ellos eran las fuertes y grandes, inmovilizándola y tirándola al suelo con brusquedad y sin mayor problema. Tomada de ambos brazos hacia atrás, continuaba forcejeando, consiguiendo que las mangas de su kimono se rasgaran y su blanquecina piel fuese arañada con tal de retenerla. Hinata gritaba mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Escuchaba como los hombres, algo distanciados de ella, se reían y discutían. Uno pesado y pegajoso, comenzó a acariciarle sus brazos, sintiendo asco y repulsión al instante, con una crecida impotencia por no poder hacer nada estando maniatada.

«Que alguien me ayude… por favor…»

De repente, el hombre se retiro de un salto, casi como si quemase, y las burlas se acallaron, dejando reinante y flotando en el aire nada más que el metálico sonido de un sable al ser desenvainado. El sudor que antes caía sobre su capa... paso a ser sangre que la salpicaba. Pronto dejo de llorar y pudo percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver que estaba ocurriendo, vio ahora con más nitidez a la misma persona que antes estaba posicionada sobre el árbol, justo detrás del hombre que la estaba sujetando anteriormente, empuñando su espalda que atravesaba el pecho del bandido. Hinata de la impresión volvió a caer, temblando y reteniendo un gritillo con sus manos.

Sacando de un solo movimiento su sable del ahora inerte cuerpo del hombre, Naruto no se molesto en perder tiempo limpiando su arma. Volteo a ver con furia en sus ojos, a los otros dos bandidos que, ya con sus armas en sus manos, estaba dispuestos a atacarle. El shinobi empuño su sable con ambas manos, lo blandió en el aire y, haciendo a un lado el sable de uno de los bandidos, decapito al hombre que lo sostenía con un certero movimiento. El cuerpo sin cabeza callo pesado e inerte sobre el suelo. Su compañero, sin caer de la impresión, con un grito se lanzo al desconocido cegado por la furia. A continuación todo paso demasiado rápido para Hinata, como un solo parpadeo. Aun dándole la espalda al último de los bandidos, y a la espera de que este se lanzara con todo su peso, Naruto simplemente se inclina hacia un lado y con ambas manos en la empuñadura de su arma, clava el sable en el vientre de su adversario. Su cuerpo temblaba y al poco tiempo escupió un charco de sangre. Cuando se hubo asegurado de la gravedad de su herida, el chico retiro su arma de un solo movimiento, permitiendo que el cuerpo agonizante del hombre se desplomara junto al de sus compañeros.

Hinata no cavia de la impresión, su cuerpo tiritaba con violencia y su rostro no cedía ante la impresión. El hombre, mejor dicho el muchacho, el mismo rubio que había estado merodeando en su distrito, estaba ahora frente a ella, yendo en su rescate y recibiendo unos cuantos golpes a causa de tal acción. Observo con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos. El rubio con su respiración aun alterada comenzó a limpiar su sable entre las ropas de aquellos hombres, guardándolo con suma delicadeza dentro de su vaina atado en su fajín. Cuando este se volteo a verle, Hinata dio un respingo en su lugar. Tenía una de sus mejillas con un largo pero leve corte y su rostro denotaba frialdad y suspicacia, mismas cualidades que un asesino debía tener. Ella solo lo había visto una vez, pero a pesar de eso aun recordaba como era su actitud ante tal encuentro: era segura, despreocupada y hasta burlesca. Pero ahora, viéndolo en acción y tan frio como el mármol, sintió miedo ante él. Era cierto, ella no le conocía, se habían visto solo una vez, pero aun así el contraste con su anterior encuentro y el actual, se le hiso drástico a la vez que irreconocible.

Lentamente se acerco, ella solo se encogió en su lugar, atemorizada al ver como él se ponía en cuclillas para quedar frente a frente. Más él con una nostálgica sonrisa, su rostro extrañado y su tono… ¿alegre? Hacen que la chica se confunda aun más ante tan drástico cambio de actitud de su parte.

─¡Muñeca! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata solo pudo asentir, muda de la reciente impresión de los hechos, más al ver los cuerpos heridos y decapitados que seguían estando cerca; mas pudo apreciar que al chico frente a ella no pareció importarle tal hecho. «Debe estar acostumbrado» pensó, sin lograr identificar si con admiración o miedo, a la vez que tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para incorporarse.

─Que alivio, apenas vi que estabas en peligro decidí seguirlos. ¡Suerte la tuya que haya llegado a tiempo 'ttebayó! ─dijo con una autentica sonrisa y voz cantarina─ A propósito, ¿Que estás haciendo sola en el bosque? Es bastante peligroso para _alguien como tú_ el que estés aquí sola.

─Mi caravana, ya no… ─dijo con un hilo de voz, sin poder seguir con su explicación. Más él no necesitaba más palabras para entender la consternación de la chica y lo que había pasado.

─Una emboscada, ¿no es así?

Ella solo asintió, bajando su rostro.

─Tsk. Detesto a esos bandidos aprovechados ─dijo con cierto enojo, volteando a ver los cuerpos inertes en el suelo. Después de unos segundos soltó un audible suspiro de cansancio. ─Bien… sígueme. Sera mejor que nos pongamos en camino de inmediato ─dijo esta vez algo más serio.

Ensimismada, dichas palabras la trajeron de vuelta. Ciertamente, ahora sin caballo y estando sola, no sabía qué hacer, donde ir, como encontrar a los demás. Pero aun así, las palabras de presunto socorro dichas por el chico de yukata naranja, la dejaron pasmada de la impresión. ¿Se iría con él? ¿Él la ayudaría? Y más importante aún, ¿podría confiar?

─¿En camino? Pero… ¿hacia dónde?

─A cualquier lugar con tal de irnos de este sitio apestado a muerte ─dijo con total naturalidad, casi como si olvidara los cuerpos sin vida… y el que él los había matado─. Si uno de ellos sobrevive, o si sus compañeros los encuentran; no dudaran en ir en nuestra caza con tal de vengarse.

─Pero he perdido a Ryo, mi caballo… No sé dónde está el resto de mi gente, además…

─Eh, tranquila ─la corto él, no sin un dejo de amabilidad─. Como te dije antes: si necesitas a un shinobi que te proteja en el mundo real, aquí me tienes ─termino con una genuina sonrisa para la conmocionada chica.

**.**

**.**

Eeeh hola… ¿me recuerdan?

Si, lo sé. Merezco la hoguera por tardarme casi un año en actualizar (no lo hacía desde marzo :S) pero bueno, mi atención se iba a las demás historias, esta la tengo pensada desde hace bastante, es por ese motivo ─por más extraño que suene─ es no actualizaba xD

Me quedo algo raro, no escribía hace tanto tiempo algo referente a esta historia, que siento que cambie el tipo de narración. No sé, me dicen que tal quedo, espero que no sea tan malo :S

Bueno, ahora que ya se acabaron las clases (y otro año de vida universitaria que se va :o) tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir y actualizar mis historias ;D (Hasta que consiga trabajo y salga de vacaciones al menos)

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, me alegra mucho que está loca idea haya tenido tan buena recibida, de veras. Agradezco a **Adilay Nazikage, C.G.G.T, Halg0, Jnatan1395, Koizumi Hinata, Milena Broyer, Jhosereyes, Kimberlyanime, Kriistiina Uzumaki, Ragde09, Willy 008, Berna CXDB, SalomeKassandra **y a **HiNAru Aburame **por dar favorito y follow a la historia respectivamente, se les aprecia mucho :')

Bueno, me despido, espero sus opiniones, consultas, críticas o cualquier tipo de comentario ;) ¡Nos leemos!

**Reviews:**

_**Amix01: **_Hola :D gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu interés. Saludos.

_**Nara me cae bien: **_hola, gracias por tus palabras y por considerar que escribo bien u/u. y pues sí, tienes razón, las clases siempre son el mejor lugar para poner a volar la imaginación, desafortunadamente me di cuenta que al estudiar también pongo a volar mi imaginación y muchas veces no me aguanto las ganas de escribir cuando estoy estudiando jeje. Saludos.

_**Naga: **_Hola, gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste ^^. PD: tu nick name me recuerda al nombre de la mascota de Korra xD. Saludos.

_**Ivorosy: **_Jajaja tienes razón, leí tu comentario, vi esa escena en específico y si, se parecen bastante xD jajaja de algún lado abra salido la idea. Gracias por tus palabras, y si, el tono político de esa época es algo complejo, pero gracias a un libro que leí recientemente me pude contextualizar algo más. Me alegra mucho que mi redacción te guste, espero que este capítulo también sea así, ya que siento que salió algo raro o no en el modo que tengo de redactar, anyway. Gracias por comentar :D saludos.

_**Halg0: **_Hola, lamento haberte dejado en suspenso por tanto tiempo :s pero en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.__

_**Nova por siempre: **_Jajaja gracias por tus palabras xD me alegra ver que te guste y que lo encuentres divertido, y si, quise poner a Naruto algo así como siempre es, más allá de las circunstancias del país, su pasado, etc. Saludos y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado =)

_**Yako-Tsuki: **_Soy chica jeje xD ¡y pos supuesto que lo sigo! Tarde pero lo hago jajaja. Saludos.

_**Berna CXDB: **_Jajaja no se cómo llegaste al azar a esta historia pero me alegra saber que te gusto y que la seguirás =) saludines.

_**Sasuhinaforever: **_Hola, y gracias, me alegran saber que consideras que mi historia es buena, a pesar de que sigo siendo una novata. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos =)

_**Wau: **_Hola y gracias por comentar. Te soy sincera, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá xD con esta historia (al igual que con el resto que tengo) escribo a medida que avanza la historia. Solo puedo decir que no será ni corta para 3 capítulos ni larga como para 16 xD, espero que eso te sirva de algo. Saludos =)

_**Ragde09: **_hola gracias por comentar, me tarde pero aquí esta xD saludos.

_**Adilay Nazikage: **_Hola :D me gusta saber que Naruto sigue siendo Naruto en mi historia jajaja xD y créeme que ahora Hinata al ser exiliada del mundo externo, si tendrá que pagar, y más aun teniendo a un rubio como guía jajaja. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y corregirme las tildes que siempre me como, resulta que escribía en mi note en donde tenía un programa que no corregía, por lo que todas esas faltas se iban, pero ahora con Word creo que ya no son tantas las faltas que cometo, además del asunto de decir "peli algo" créeme que lo corregí en esta y en todas mis historias xD ya no mas peli u oji algo, en serio gracias, un escritor (aunque no me considere del todo una) mejora con las criticas constructivas ;) anyway, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D gracias por leer. Saludos, nos leemos.

_**Virgin: **_Hola, sorry por no actualizar pronto, pero hela aquí! Espero que te haya gustado :D saludos.

_**NaruBakaTeAmo: **_(buen nickname) Si, paso bastante tiempo desde que actualice :/ lamento haberme tardado tanto, intentare estar más al día con esta y las otras historias. Aun así espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D saludos.

¡_**Gracias a todos por pasar a leer! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes Oc son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia. Ooc por parte de los personajes principales.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

_**Capítulo 3**_

**.**

**.**

Su espesa cabellera negra, en un principio sobrecogida, se encontraba despeinada, dejando unos mechones rebeldes de cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro. Su capa de viaje ocultaba el blasón de los Hyūga, estando aun sucia por las manchas de sangre ahora seca, mas su rudimentaria vestimenta no podía serle de menos importancia en esos momentos.

Frente a ella la espalda de aquel shinobi se erguía caminando con seguridad ante ella. Hinata solo podía tener sus ojos inexpresivos sobre esta, viéndolo avanzar sin prisa frente a ella. Su espalda ancha se ocultaba bajo una yukata de un descolorido color naranja, hecha de cáñamo; su espada se encontraba atada en su fajín color negro, sus sandalias hechas de madera resonaban en el ambiente y su cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta rudimentaria, también se encontraba sucia y enmarañada. Todo en él denotaba una sola cosa: sobrevivencia. Aquel chico, por más despreocupado que se mostrase, relajado, con sus sonrisas anchas y aparente indiferencia, le ponían los nervios de punta. Hinata sentía que con él debía estar alerta en todo momento, siempre atenta a cada cambio que se produjera en su impredecible y desconocida persona, sintiendo más desconfianza aun con aquellas furtivas miradas que le lanzaba por sobre el hombro cada cierto tiempo, cerciorándose si es que acaso ella le seguía el paso o no.

Cosa que difícilmente estaba haciendo.

Llevaba un kimono sencillo, calcetines abrigados para aquella estación y una capa de viaje color verde oscuro, perfecta para camuflarse por aquel frondoso bosque. Sus ropas eran las adecuadas para ocultar su rango, mas hubiese preferido unas sandalias de madera que separaran sus dedos y que fuesen más resistentes, en vez de las de paja que llevaba en esos momentos. Sandalias como las que él usaba si debían ser cómodas o al menos adecuadas para largas caminatas… o para un combate inesperado, tal como el que había tenido lugar momentos atrás, dejando los cadáveres de los bandidos desparramados por el suelo para que los zorros o algún otro animalejo que le gustase la carne, acabase con sus restos. Tal pensamiento la hiso sobrecogerse, abrazándose a si misma con ambos brazos, en un intento de tener alguna invisible e inútil protección frente a un hecho semejante… frente a un chico semejante. Las imágenes de aquellos cuerpos —uno decapitado y los otros dos atravesados—, que habían lograron arrinconarla, le seguían atenazaron los pensamientos, y entre aquella bruma de lo que era un horrible recuerdo, un pensamiento coherente se instaló como una verdad reveladora, sobreponiéndose a todo aquel paisaje de muerte y agonía.

No podía fiarse de aquel chico.

Era un desconocido, un shinobi, un _asesino. _No podía simplemente seguirle así como así, aceptando su ayuda sin dar nada a cambio, aun a pesar de haberla rescatado, a pesar de sus sonrisas abiertas, de su atención y de su aparente gentileza. Todo en él y en la situación era demasiado sospechoso como para fiarse inmediatamente.

Debía estar alerta, debía escapar a la menor posibilidad que tuviese. Había entrado en la boca del lobo y lo más seguro es que no saldría con facilidad de ahí. Debía huir.

Con la pálida luz de una mañana otoñal y el escaso calor que esta otorgaba, la brisa no era una buena aliada a pesar de ser refrescante. Él estaba acostumbrado a aquello, a dormir en la intemperie y tener un frio constante en su cuerpo debido a su propio sudor, caliente adentro, y a la humedad constante de afuera que le secaba el mismo. El cansancio aun no lo alcanzaba —gracias al cielo— y si estaban de suerte y el estado físico de aquella chica se lo permitía, se alejarían del peligro rápidamente y sin problema. Sus pasos resonaban por la grava de aquel bosque, escuchando nada más que el hueco sonido que sus sandalias presurosas hacían, en conjunto con los acompasados pasos de ella, atrás… demasiado atrás.

Repentinamente se detuvo volteando medio cuerpo a ver a su, ahora, compañera de viaje. Sus pasos cortos siguieron el camino trazado por él sin problema, mas su mirada escurridiza y su cuerpo sobrecogido le hicieron prestar atención, más aun al notar como es que ella no detenía sus pasos y seguía de él. Dudoso se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Pasa algo, muñeca?

—No me llame muñeca —soltó mordaz, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarle.

Estando ya a una distancia prudente, Hinata se detuvo, malhumorada por aquella insolencia y —en mayor medida— por ser comparada con tal objeto inanimado. Y por más que odiara admitirlo, dicha semejanza no era del todo una falsedad. No era la piel pálida con mejillas sonrosadas, no era su mirada ni su cabello espeso y suave, ni mucho menos aquellos finos kimonos que vestía. Todas aquellas características que compartía con dicho objeto decorativo de porcelana no eran lo que le molestaba, sino el mismo rol que jugaban ambas: ser decoración; diplomática, linda, callada y educada decoración. Una en un estante, la otra en una sala llena de hombres, aristócratas, señores de guerra y guerreros. No soportaba todo aquello, ser la heredera y no tener voz propia solo por su condición de género. Solo porque era una mujer, y como tal, no heredaría el mando de su clan.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su furia contenía hacia la injusticia y hacia él mismo, sus modales no le permitieron dirigirse de aquella manera a un hombre, por más inferior que fuese. El chico, arma o no, peligroso o no, la estaba ayudando al fin y al cabo; y aunque continuaba con su duelo interno entre el confiar o no en él, no era del todo justo el que ella se dirigiese así a su persona. Después de todo le había salvado la vida, y según las reglas de la casta de guerreros en las que había sido educada, ella le debía considerar como a un _señor. _Estaba en deuda con él.

—Lo siento —dijo a regañadientes—, no debí… —pero antes de terminar su disculpa, la voz de él, despreocupada, la detuvo.

—Entonces…. ¿Cómo debería llamarte 'ttebayó? Muñeca me parecía un buen apodo, ya que _Byakugan_ no me gusta.

Hinata se quedó estática al oír eso, ¿que era todo aquello? De la impresión tuvo que girarse a verle y comprobar si le jugaba una broma con aquello o no.

—¿Byakugan?

—Así es como se les llama a los de tu clan, los Byakugan u ojo blanco. ¿Qué, no lo sabias? —su silencio le valió la negativa para aquella pregunta. Él guardo silencio, pensativo, antes de continuar— Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparte. Después de todo, las criadas y sirvientes nunca se enteran de nada.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron de piedra y con el ceño demás fruncido. Criada dentro de la estricta educación que reciben los descendientes de guerreros, en donde el protocolo y la educación dada a una hija y/o heredero, como era su caso, debía ser un requisito _mínimo_ para dirigirse a su persona. Puede que no haya nacido varón como su padre hubiese deseado, mas el orgullo que tenía por ser una Hyūga, si era una característica digna de una señora de clan. No permitiría que alguien como él, sin rango, clan o señor al cual obedecer más que a sí mismo, le hablase o incluso tratase como si fuese una criada. Su gran orgullo y rango no le permitirían que le pasasen por encima así de fácil.

—¿Disculpe?

De una gran zancada, sin dificultad se plantó de frente a él, firme y altiva. Naruto por su parte quiso reír ante la escena que tenía frente a sí. ¡La cara de la chica era un poema de lo más hilarante! Sus finas facciones se hallaban contrariadas, con un gesto infantil de enojo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus cejas tan juntas que formaban arrugas a su lozana frente. Él decidió fingir demencia ante tal comentario, aparentemente, ofensivo. Sabía bien cuál era su posición pero no estaba de más divertirse un poco, y más siendo a costa de aquella chica altanera.

—¿Eh? ¿Te molesta que te diga Byakugan? Si todo el mundo los llama así 'ttebayó.

—Es lo otro. Yo no soy una criada.

—¿Que no lo eres? Es difícil creerlo. Si mírate, poco más y pareces un chico —menciono, claramente divertido con todo aquello.

El sonrojo de Hinata se incrementó por la rabia y, con sus cejas aun juntas, su boca quedo impávida, mostrando un rostro de lo más sorprendido e indignado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese… ese mal educado de tratarla así?! Mas, superando momentáneamente su rabia inicial, guardo silencio por unos segundos, y para cuando hablo su tono se oyó moderado y respetuoso, a pesar de no abandonar su altiva faceta.

—¿Quien se cree usted que es? Si mi padre o algún señor le oyen dirigirse así a alguien de su _rango_, no dudarían en castigarlo —dijo despectiva.

—Alguien de mi rango ¿eh? —su sonrisa de satisfacción rápidamente se trasformó en una irónica. Poso su mano, _casualmente_, sobre la empuñadura de su espada y retomando su caminar, lento y seguro, se aproximó a ella— Sabes que para alguien de mi rango, ¿no le es problema asesinarte? —siseo estas últimas palabras, aumentando la implícita amenaza.

Hinata se quedó estática, sin saber que decir, sin saber si las palabras dichas por aquel extraño eran solo una jugarreta o bien la verdad. Temió más al percatarse de que su mano derecha se aferraba a la empuñadura de su espada, de que sus ojos, fijos en ella, se mostraban amenazantes y profundos, y al no encontrar pisca de broma o ironía en sus facciones.

—No se atrevería… —quiso sonar decidida, sin rastro de miedo, pero su amenazante aura hicieron que su voz sonara algo más alto que un mero susurro.

—No sabes la cantidad de veces en las que he montado escenarios que parecen las casualidades que toma la muerte al actuar. El terreno aquí es inestable, tu caballo se encabrito, tú intentaste contenerlo pero perdiste el equilibrio y de un simple golpe en la cabeza pusiste fin a tu vida.

—¿Qué hay de los bandidos? Un sable fue el que puso fin a sus vidas.

—Son bandidos. Cualquier persona no dudaría en asesinarles —Naruto constato que la chica retuvo una inhalación al oírle hablar así—. Créeme, las posibilidades de dar muerte para un asesino, para alguien de mi _rango_, son infinitas.

Hinata dio otros pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de lo intimidante que se había vuelto el chico de repente; hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol cercano, apresándola. Su rostro mostraba miedo y temor, viendo cómo es que el shinobi se acercaba a ella, como un depredador asechando a su presa. Sus ojos profundos se mostraban severos y terroríficos al igual que el resto de su rostro. ¿Quién era él en verdad? Unos instantes atrás se mostraba ligero y vivas, como un buen compañero dispuesto a ayudarla, y al próximo todo su ser se trasformaba para dar paso al arma que había dentro de él, el arma para la que había sido entrenado y que tan naturalmente mostraba su faceta al mundo.

«Él es un asesino» pensó Hinata, intentando que aquella afirmación se quedara varada en su mente. «Puede acabar con mi vida cuando él quiera».

De pronto él suavizo su mirada, soltando una sonrisa irónica antes de decir:

—Quédate tranquila, muñeca. No tengo pensado utilizar mi _creatividad_ contigo —libero la empuñadura y se giró para continuar con su camino, siguiendo la plática en total relajo—. Después de todo, me vales más viva que muerta.

—¿Como dice?

—Eres la heredera —dijo en afirmación.

—… ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

—Te delataste sola, muñeca. "Si mi padre se enterara" fueron tus exactas palabras. Además dudo que una criada tuviese un caballo tan esplendido como el que vi huir y un broche para el cabello con incrustaciones de jade y rubí —dijo apuntando su cabeza. Hinata en seguida tomo su cabello, notando el detalle del broche que olvido ocultar—. He recorrido lo suficiente como para notar de inmediato las diferencias entre las castas. Nobles, señores y guerreros no son lo mismo, muñeca. Y por más que quieran ocultarte con ropas de cáñamo, no pareces una criada.

Hinata sentía su cara arder, sin lograr identificar si de rabia o de vergüenza. No era propio de ella haber olvidado un detalle tan insignificante como era un artilugio para el cabello con piedras preciosas, y que este, a su vez, era suficiente prueba como para delatar su rango y estatus. Quizá por eso los bandidos de la montaña la habían perseguido. Por otro lado, y tomándole más atención a las últimas palabras del chico, se sintió indignada cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba siendo tratada como una moneda de cambio, una garantía.

—Entonces, dígame, ¿por qué no simplemente da fin a mi vida y roba lo que tengo? Sería más sencillo así —se atrevió a decir, ofendida y molesta, con él y consigo misma.

—Puede ser, me ahorraría bastantes molestias para el futuro —dijo jactancioso, mostrándose serio ante la chica de ojos lavanda que lo observaba aun temerosa. Tal parecía que sus explosiones de coraje solo se quedarían en eso, en explosiones—. Sin embargo, no dudo que el patriarca de los Byakugan quiera a su hija de vuelta con vida. Vamos andando, se nos hará tarde.

La Hyūga se sentía ya al borde del colapso. Primero aquel shinobi se preocupaba por ella, la llamaba criada, luego le decía que parecía un chico —ella no era vanidosa ni nada, pero con todo y ser la heredera del clan, su _belleza _era lo que más admiraban y alagaban los señores, tanto que cada vez que se veía al espejo, ella misma comenzó a creer en los halagos que las personas y sus mismas criadas le decían, por lo que su aparente belleza pronto se convirtió en una cualidad para sentirse orgullosa de ella—, se mofaba abiertamente de ella, para luego mostrarse amenazante y terminar insultándola. Era el colmo, eso no se quedaría así. Si aquel chico maltrecho pensaba que las cosas se darían fáciles, pues muy equivocado estaba, apenas si conocía a Hyūga Hinata.

Teniendo el coraje en alto, que su altanería y valor le otorgaban a su carácter reservado, diplomática y firme hablo.

—Pues, si cree que puede tratarme como una moneda de cambio, se equivoca. Yo… continuare sola.

Se detuvo en seco al oírle decir esas palabras con aquella firmeza. Quiso reír, ¡de verdad que se moría de ganas por hacerlo! Pero en lugar de hacerlo en su cara —y de paso dejarla más furiosa— solo respiro hondo, armándose de paciencia y colocando aquella faceta suya para mostrar tranquilidad, mas lo hilarante y jocoso, propio de su personalidad, no se pudo ocultar.

—No te oí muñeca, ¿Qué dijiste?

—No necesito de su ayuda —alzo la voz—. Conozco mi territorio y se cómo llegar a mi hogar —dijo Hinata tomando ventaja de él, sobrepasándolo. Él solo siguió hablando a sus espaldas.

—Si claro, no sobrevivirás ni un día acá fuera tu sola.

—Usted no conoce nada de mí, ¡puedo cuidarme sola! —siguió caminado con la frente en alto mostrando su porte y la decisión en sus palabras.

Su sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro, pero con un dejo de daño a su orgullo se sintió molesto. Su autoría como guía y protector de ella estaban en juego y siendo cuestionadas. No obstante, si había algo que de ella le molestaba, era esa altanería y orgullo, propios de quienes se educan dentro de la casta de guerreros, de los herederos y de las mujeres. No iba a permitir que una niña malcriada —por muy heredera que fuese, del clan objetivo de uno que otro Gremio que iban tras el secreto oculto de la red de chakra— le hablase de esa manera. Había recibido los insultos, críticas y burlas de otros, mucho más fuertes que ella, y les había ido _peor_. Si deseaba marcharse sola, pues él no la detendría; bastante bien le haría algo de realidad a aquella chiquilla altanera.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. ¡Suerte con eso, muñeca!

Y con un sonido silbante, similar al que hace el sable al ser desenvainado, el shinobi desapareció. Alarmada ante aquel conocido y a la vez inusual sonido, volteo a ver la inexistente presencia del shinobi. Por un momento Hinata sintió miedo, y trastabillo un poco de la impresión, llegando a pensar que aquella interacción con el chico de rubia cabellera, había sido nada más que el producto de su imaginación, o bien que dicha aparición podría tratarse de un espíritu errante o un demonio del bosque. Su mente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta, casi se convencía de aquello cuando toda duda desapareció al ver la hierba aun aplastada por el anterior peso del chico puesto en ella.

«Que tonta. Es un shinobi, su especialidad es desaparecer» se convenció, suspirando y tomando su corazón por sobre su capa, decidida y ahora tranquila para seguir su camino.

**.**

El sol comenzaba a avanzar, las sombras cambiaban de posición y el escaso calor del ambiente y su propia temperatura corporal, la hacían traspirar. Ya había recorrido varios caminos inciertos y pocos marcados, sorteando arbustos y algunos árboles caídos, por grava y por la hierba, a través del bosque y cerca del rio… y aun no hallaba rastro alguno que le pareciera familiar para utilizar como punto de referencia al estar acercándose a su abandonado hogar.

Pero por más que intentara encontrar algún vestigio de algo conocido, sabía que aquello era inútil. Sus capacidades como rastreadora eran limitadas y por más decir teóricas, solo sabía conceptos y puntos de referencia aprendidos de libros y pergaminos, mas no lograba identificar o hacer uso de algún conocimiento como aquel en la práctica. Ella nunca había salido de las murallas exteriores sola, con una comitiva, o bien a caballo para ver el paisaje. Su padre no la entrenaba ni entregaba los conocimientos del terreno y los cultivos como hacía con Neji, y siempre que el patriarca necesitaba de su presencia o la de Hanabi, el palanquín era el medio de transporte oficial; por lo que _nunca_ había visto con sus propios ojos cual era el camino correcto a trazar a la hora de volver a su hogar. Estaba frustrada, sus ropas la mantenían cálida contra la brisa pero sus pies ya se encontraban helados gracias a la mojada hierba, y sus sandalias de paja ya maltrechas, no ayudaban en nada a su entristecedor y fracasado viaje.

Suspiro con pesadez a la hora que se apoyaba en un árbol cercano. Ya se había alejado del rio, pero aún seguía con la sensación de haber estado caminando en círculos todo ese tiempo. Una y mil veces se repetía a si misma que era una terca y estúpida chica, encontrándose en dicha situación para nada favorecedora solo por orgullo dañado. ¡Se había alejado del chico que la estaba ayudando! No pudo evitar pensar que con él cerca, guiando el camino por el terreno ya familiar para él, hubiese dado tiempo atrás con su distrito.

Su sentimiento de derrota era fuerte, si ya la estaba tirando al suelo para que se abrazara a si misma; pero fuerte también era el apellido portado y el mismo valor de este. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, se sobrepuso a su fracaso, impulsándose a volver a erguirse y seguir su camino, por más cansada que estuviera y por más que sus sandalias no sirvieran.

De pronto, algo cambio.

El camino bajo sus pies comenzó a delinearse, viendo en la tierra las innumerables marcas que las pisadas de los caballos y las ruedas dejaban. Pronto sintió como su alrededor se hacía algo más familiar, logrando reconocer los múltiples árboles frutales que por su sector se encontraban, y viendo más arriba del tronco de los árboles, una visión ya conocida se presentó ante sí. Con renovadas fuerzas, levantando su sencillo kimono, corrió el par de metros que le quedaban antes de bajar de aquella cancela posicionada a los pies de un monte cercano. Las paredes de piedra de su distrito se alzaban magnificas, rodeadas de las cancelas más trascurridas. Corrió con una sonrisa al saber que ya estaría en casa y que, posiblemente, alguien de su clan haya ido a su encuentro. Ya está a pocos metros de la puerta sur de su distrito cuando escucha con más claridad. Detuvo su trote en seco, descifrando los inconfundibles sonidos de un saqueo. La puerta sur seguía cerrada, mas podía vislumbrar con claridad lo que adentro estaba pasando. Cajones de madera al ser tirados, puertas al ser destrozadas, jarrones de cerámica hermosamente esculpida rotas en mil pedazos, tela ser rasgada y puertas correderas de tablillas y papel de arroz rasgadas con un simple puñetazo o patada.

No lo podía creer, todo su distrito, su hogar, estaba siendo despedazado por bandidos y saqueadores. Y aunque seguía de pie fuera de las grandes murallas, sabía con exactitud que su hogar se estaba cayendo a pedazos a manos de los bandidos. Quiso correr, entrar y de algún modo defender su hogar ¡lo estaban destruyendo sin importarles nada que no sea robar lo que de poca riqueza dejaron! Quiso llorar y rogar al cielo que sus pertenencias más preciadas bajo las ahuecadas piedras de los adoquines y bajo kilos de tierra en su jardín, no fueran descubiertas y se encontraran a salvo de esas ambiciosas manos.

Su coherencia —tardada en llegar— pudo ser más fuerte que toda aquella bruma de emociones y automáticamente puso sus pies en marcha, retrocediendo en dirección al bosque y sin perder de vista las cerradas puestas de roble. A continuación e inesperadamente, siente como una fuerte presión toma posición de su hombro, jalándola hacia atrás, cayendo por la fuerza ejercida como si de un desmayo se tratase. Cerro sus ojos esperando el inminente golpe en su espalda al caer, pero en vez de eso, siente como antes de dar con el suelo, su boca es apresada fuertemente y sus brazos inmovilizados tras su espalda. El desespero se hizo con ella ¡La habían capturado! quiso gritar y patalear para zafarse de ese fuerte agarre, pero una voz, algo familiar, le susurro algo al oído, logrando distinguir solo el "muñeca" que había escuchado dentro de aquella frase.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático de inmediato, logrando alzar la vista y ver los reflejos de un cabello rubio que vacilante se movía al compás del viento, y sin prestar más atención que a lo que ocurría en su entorno, solo se hace consiente de como sus pies son despegados del suelo y su cuerpo acunado por un fuerte pectoral y áspera ropa contra su mejilla. Antes de poder protestar o ahogar un grito, la presión del aire se vuelve insoportable al ir en su contra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para aguantar aquello.

Teniéndola alzada en vela, Naruto sin pensarlo un segundo, salta con ella hacia el árbol más cercano que en esos momentos podía ver, alejándose de la muralla y de la puerta sur aun cerrada. Tomándola firmemente con sus brazos, salto de árbol en árbol hasta dar con una posición segura sobre uno de estos, posicionándose justo en el mismo árbol en el que la había conocido, dando con la vista hacia el jardín de aquel desabastecido distrito. Hinata ya con sus pies en terreno firme y con las mejillas sonrosadas, quiso protestarle al shinobi por tan severa y poco delicada acción, más la simple visión frente a si logro acallarla, sumándose el sentimiento embargador de impotencia que anteriormente la había atenazado. Ahora confirmaba lo que los ruidos tras las puertas le aseguraban.

Un grupo de unos 8 bandidos saqueaban todo su hogar, sacando lo esencial que podían de aquellas casas más humildes de la segunda rama de la familia, mientras que el resto, inservible, solo se despedazaba y tiraba a un montón, todo con el fin de no volver a ser utilizado. Cargaban con todo lo que más podían llevar sus cuerpos y los caballos ahí varados, llevándose cuadros, jarrones, pieles y kimonos del lugar. Hinata quiso llorar, es más, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento comenzó, se percató de como su visión comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más brumosa por la cantidad de lágrimas aguantadas que pronto comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos. Naruto a su lado solo guardo silencio, apretando la empuñadura de su arma, alterado y a la vez frustrado por ver el mismo escenario repetido una vez más. Entendía por lo que la chica estaba pasando, pero una parte de si se alivió al ver que aquella crueldad expresada contra el vacío distrito, estaba siendo medida y no barbárica; ya que si lo mismo ocurriese con las personas correspondientes dentro del territorio, la escena sería distinta y la matanza aterradora.

Solo guardo silencio sabiendo que, silenciosa y digna, la chica intentaba mantener su compostura y tranquilizar el temblor que su cuerpo comenzaba a expresar. No había nada más que hacer, que aguardar a que ellos se hartaran y se fueran de aquel vacío lugar.

**.**

Su mirada se posaba por todo aquel esplendor que de lejos había logrado ver inmenso; sin embargo algo muy distinto era verlo inmenso desde fuera que apreciar la belleza y delicadez que dicho distrito llevaba por dentro.

Las calles principales separadas y bordeadas de árboles, en donde cada casa, por pequeña o sencilla que fuese, dejaba ver su decorado y singularidad frente a su jardín y sus pasillos; le daban la apariencia y sensación de encontrarse dentro de un jardín imperial. Algo más alejado y próximo a la entrada principal, un pabellón de lucha se alzaba cerca de la muralla, salvado de la mano de aquellos bandidos que no lo habían visto o bien no estaban interesados en saquear algo tan simple y vacío.

Siguiendo su camino, el gran jardín principal se extendía ante su maravillada vista. Nunca en su vida había visto algo así. Repleto de árboles, arbustos y flores, tan frondosos como aquellos que crecían descontrolados en los bosques, no se dejaba de lado la sutileza y libre armonía que la naturaleza podía alcanzar, logrando alzar y explotar la belleza de esta gracias a la mano del hombre. Un estanque de aguas verdosas con moho bajo esta, seguía fluyendo con total naturalidad, y junto a este arrollo, un pequeño santuario con ofrendas de mijo y ciruelas secas, puestas ahí hace mucho, se veía en perfecto estado. Tal parece que los bandidos bien podrían ser supersticiosos frente a otros dioses y deidades.

Evadiendo la destrucción a su paso, se adentraron a la casa principal, el presunto hogar de la chica Byakugan. Dentro, los colores lavanda, gris, blanco y plata eran los predominantes. Columnas de ciprés se alzaban por aquel pabellón, bordeando aquel piso de madera antes lustroso, en donde al final del recorrido de columnas, se dejaba ver un jardín pequeño, igual de hermoso que el anterior, en donde se alcanzaba la armonía con la vista a este, que un pabellón de té destrozado a medias dejaba ver.

Naruto se encontraba fascinado por la belleza y decoración con la que había vivido aquella chica, rodeada de esta por tantos años. Mas su visión no podía ser deleitada por completo. Opacando lo hermoso que había sido aquella casa antes del saqueo, se encontraba la chica de larga cabellera, paseando lenta, muda y taciturna, desde el momento en que los bandidos se fueron y ellos ingresaron al distrito.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche —le había dicho al momento de entrar, sin tener la intención de que sonase como una orden; mas así lo acato ella, sin recriminar, sin alterarse, sin decir nada.

El cielo ya comenzaba a pintarse de los tradicionales colores anaranjados del atardecer cuando los bandidos llevaban tiempo de haberse marchado, y ella seguía sin decir nada. Su rostro se mostraba ahora ya más sereno, dejando las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su joven piel, pero lejos de estar en paz, la chica deambulaba por la casa como un fantasma en pena, recorriendo la estera, levantando piedras del adoquín principal y palpando las tierras del jardín principal, buscando en cada rincón algo que ni él mismo se atrevía a adivinar que era.

Sintió lastima por ella, ver tu hogar destrozado por bandidos debía suponer un fuerte golpe a la realidad, quedando sin nada más a lo que aferrarse, tratando en vano de recorrer aquel lugar, intentando atesorar lo que en esas paredes, jardines y pabellones habida sucedido. Quiso hablarle, consolarla tal vez, pero refreno aquel impulso de sobreprotección que tenía hacia los indefensos y prefirió, por una vez, que aquel duelo debía vivirlo ella sola, asimilar todo aquello por sí misma.

El ambiente estaba desolado, sin siquiera un grillo o algún animal haciendo ruido, nada más se escuchaba que sus pisadas pasando sobre las cosas destrozadas. Comenzaba a anochecer y la luz se hacía cada vez más escasa. Sin saber si aquello era una falta de respeto o no, quiso encender una fogata, indeciso sobre que usar para esta. Recorrió la estancia en busca de la chica pero gran fue su sorpresa al verle juntando una pila de leña improvisada, aceite para linternas y papel de arroz. Apenas llego junto a ella, felicitándola de ante mano por aquel gran trabajo, ella como espíritu desolado, con su larga cabellera cayendo como cascada y su pálida piel, nuevamente se dirige adentro, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la casa.

Acto seguido, mientras Naruto conseguía prender y dar forma a la fogata, de pronto siente como algo viscoso y pesado le es arrojado a su espalda. Impresionado voltea a ver el objeto mojado que se deslizo hasta el suelo, encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que con uno de los tantos peces que se había salvado del saqueo, antes, nadando en el estanque principal. Alzo la mirada apreciando a la chica con canasta en mano con los escasos alimentos dejados en la casa —castañas secas, soja, distintos frutos recogidos que sus árboles daban y unos cuantos peces más que aún se retorcían agonizantes fuera del agua—. Le sonrió, en mudo agradecimiento por aquella comida, pero ella seguía ida y sumergida en su perdida. Tomo el pescado que daba sus últimos vestigios de vida y lo ensarto en una vara, notando como la silenciosa presencia a su lado hacia lo mismo con los restantes, y a la pronta espera de que se asaran adecuadamente, a la espera de que aquella pequeña cena saciara su hambre por lo menos por aquella noche, y a la espera de que ella volviese a hablar.

**.**

Mejor de lo pensado, el pescado se había asado. Comía enérgicamente todo lo que aquella canasta tenia para ofrecerle, teniendo en consideración una porción respetable solo para uno más. Sin preocuparse si su compañero engullía todo lo recolectado, Hinata solo tenía ojos para las parpadeantes llamas de la fogata que seguían calentando el pescado que sus manos tenia apresado, abrazada y sumergida en sus recuerdos y en sus penas.

—Come o se te enfriara.

Sintió sus palabras con gentileza y su mirada pesada sobre su sobrecogida persona. Temió mirarle y dirigirle la palabra, ya que si lo hacía sentiría como el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con formarse y como las lágrimas hacían lo propio por brotar impulsadas por su pesar. Un solo asentimiento fue su considerada respuesta, mas él no se dio por satisfecho.

—¿No te gusta el pescado? Porque si es así…

Nuevamente solo un gesto, esta vez en negativa, valieron para ser su interpretación, sin siquiera mirarle o hacer amago de atención. Suspirando con desgana, volvió a su anterior tarea, masticando ya una parte sin sabor e incomible de la anatomía de aquel animal. No es que a él le importase, pero verla con aquella mirada apagada, no le estaba haciendo bien, si, después de todo; tendría a aquella muchacha como compañera de viaje, prefería a la heredera altanera y orgullosa que a la cortante y fantasmal.

—¿Que sucede, muñeca?

—Te dije que no me llamaras así —dice ella sin abandonar su postura.

Asombrado y encantado de recibir más que un gesto monosílabo de su parte, Naruto se permitió sonreír con disimulo. Era insultante y cortante, pero al menos era algo.

—Sí, lo siento. Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Su trance se perdió ante aquellas precisas palabras, y logrando derrumbar la barrera que había formado, le miro, interesada por vez primera en mantener una verdadera conversación, después de tanto.

—Mi nombre es Hinata.

—Hinata… —dijo él pensativo, deleitándose con aquello— Después de todo, si podrías pasar por chico —soltó con inusual seriedad ante el tono de aquello. Ya alerta, Hinata se permitió observarlo intrigada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice algo como eso?

—Hinata es nombre de chico ¿no?, por lo que, si te cortaras esa larga cabellera, podrías presentarte al mundo como un chico sin problema 'ttebayó —dijo, esta vez —y una vez más—, mofándose de ella abiertamente. La chica de cabellera azulada, le miro enojada, con las mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza que aquel atrevido comentario había causado, mientras él reía sin importarle mucho la reacción de ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repetía entre risas—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayó. Un gusto.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin estar convencida del todo. El silencio volvió a hacerse siendo interrumpido por la ruidosa manera de comer que tenía el shinobi. Miro su pescado, debía comerlo si deseaba tener fuerzas para el siguiente día, pero junto con aquel pensamiento, un nudo en la boca del estómago logro instalarse con rapidez, dejando no solo ese órgano, sino también su cerebro, maquinando con solo un asunto: "¿Qué hacer ahora?"

—Naruto-san…

—¿_E ocure_? —dijo mal pronunciado por la comida en su boca, estando atento y sin preocupación… tan característico en él… _a veces._

Con el pesar aun impregnando su voz, por fin se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —le miro, lastimera—. Mi hogar ya no existe y mi clan… mi familia ya no…—no pudo continuar, aguantando el llanto una vez más. Naruto, abrumado y a la vez compadeciendo tal pesar, no supo que más decirle a parte de la verdad.

—No lo sé —su voz era solemne y sincera—. Pero no te dejare hasta dar con tu familia. De eso puedes estar segura 'ttebayó –dijo terminando con una de sus genuinas sonrisas.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer y sus mejillas sonrojar. Asombrada por tan sinceras palabras, dirigidas por aquel extraño que se había convertido de la nada en su compañero y viaje y presunta protección, no pudo más que contestarle con una sonrisa, conmovida y agradecida por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, para ella.

—Naruto-kun… —dijo ella conmovida, sin importarle sonar atrevida por el nuevo honorifico dado a su nombre.

—Después de todo, y como dije antes, me vales más viva que muerta.

Y fue ahí en donde su agradecimiento se fue lejos, desencantando a la Hyūga de aquella faceta caballerosa y honoraria con la que había enmascarado —por un breve momento— al shinobi, dejando nada más que su verdadero ser: egoísta, salvaje, e idiota.

—¿Acaso solo piensa en dinero? —pregunto con desdén, sin siquiera disimular su disgusto.

—¡Hey! No soy yo el que vive rodeado de placeres en su gran mansión. Yo he tenido que ganarme la vida, desde siempre he tenido que sobrevivir por mi cuenta. No como usted, _princesa. _

—Si llama vivir, a asesinar a otros con tal de tener su paga, entonces dudo que sea una buena vida —dijo utilizando su mejor arma: la indiferencia y altanería, esperando causarle, al menos en parte, una molestia como él había hecho con ella. Mas su sonrisa autosuficiente le extraño.

—¿Y esas son las palabras de una dama? Que diría tu padre el patriarca si te ollera hablar así, Hinata —dijo con sorna.

Hinata se sonrojo ante aquel comentario. Era verdad, ella nunca había expresado su opinión tan abiertamente y sin cortesía como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Ser descortés, planear y colocar en juego su abierta opinión, agradecida o no; no eran cualidades propias que una delicada mujer debía poseer, mucho menos de una heredera. Si su padre la escuchara en esos momentos, claramente la amonestaría de inmediato. Después de todo Kō, su guardián, y Natsu, su dama de compañía, la amonestaban cada vez que expresaba su desconformo sin rodeos, usando la verdad sin adornos.

Aquella risa, tan alegre, infantil y que comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta al límite del estrés, inundo nuevamente la silenciosa escena. Aun avergonzada volteo a verle, furiosa por ser una vez más el objeto de sus burlas, despreciándolo y haciéndose la desentendida con todo aquello, notando su cercanía, sus ojos confiados y su sonrisa discreta.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —volvió a hablar, con aquel tono alegre que usaba después de una buena carcajada—, no me molesta el que seas tan franca. Después de todo, me agradan las personas _como tú_.

**.**

**.**

Su relación es algo contradictoria, ¿no?

Como algunos ya se han dado cuenta, estoy trascribiendo el libro **Leyenda de los Otori **(el cual invito a que lean), y fue gracias a este libro ambientado en el periodo del Edo Oriental, que pude apreciar algunas características de la época y la personalidad de la gente de la época, es por ello que no lograba decidirme que faceta usar, tanto en Hinata como en Naruto. Por un lado quería darle importancia a la formación de guerreros, la baja cabida que tenían las mujeres en la época y el orgullo que sentían las personas respecto a representar su clan. Y por el lado de Naruto, deseaba conservar su personalidad alegre y burlona, a la vez que quería colocarle una personalidad acorde a un shinobi de la época: frio, calculador y claro, un asesino. Es por ello que la personalidad y más la interacción entre ambos es así de fluctuante, espero que no les haya molestado jejeje :3

Bueno, como siempre agradezco a **Hinako Uzumaki Hyuga, Vanie-Chan, WolfExceed, Cononin, , Olcrian, Stellamine, Lobo sangriento, Aloh, 11doac, Mamiush, Neri15, Seebuc, Animeloco **y a **NaruHinaRyu **por darle follow y/o favorito a la historia respectivamente. Se agradece muchísimo 3

Bueno bueno me voy despidiendo, como siempre aprecio todos sus lindos reviews, son lo que me motiva a escribir mejor y cada vez más seguido :3 Cualquier crítica, cofconstructivacofcof, duda, petición, ideas, etc. Son bienvenidas :D

**PD: **el capítulo anterior era el 2, no el 3. Lo lamento, es que no se contar u.u

**Review:**

**Stellamine: **Hola y gracias por tu comentario :D me agrada saber que la historia es de tu agrado e interés :3 y muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien :') bastante trabajo me lleva imaginar y dejar pulido un capitulo como quiero que se lea jeje. Nos vemos! Saludos.

**Aloh: **Jeje si, lamento haberlo cortado justamente ahí xD pero es que el suspenso… para mi es algo importante para las historias :3 lamento si te hice sufrir xD. Me alegra que tengo una nueva lectora :D gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrados. Saludines :3

**Monzze: **Ay, no digas que me amas que me sonrojo u/u jajaja xD me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado! De verdad, no es por ser repetitiva pero de veras que me gusta (aunque suene un poco egocéntrica) el que digan que la historia es buena, me motiva a seguir :D y bueno, parte de lo que hará (o hiso) Naruto se vio aquí, ¿ahora que pasara? Te dejo esa dudita. Y por nada, yo escribo para ustedes, sin lectores esta historia y mi imaginación no servirían de nada, así que gracias a ti. En cuanto a la relación Naruhina… pues tengo varias ideas! Y el que tengan bebes, pues te confieso que es una de ellas, PERO debo decir que aun no me decido, yo voy escribiendo de uno en uno los capítulos, por lo que cualquier cosa puede pasar xD Ten un lindo dia :3 saludos!

**Animeloco: **Hola y gracias :D me hace bastante feliz el que la historia ambientada en una época similar a la Edo Oriental sea de tu agrado :3. ¿Dices que "mi" Naruto se parece a un personaje de algún anime? :o creo que tendré que verlo! Así puede que me ayude a moldear mejor su personalidad, jajaja gracias. Saludos!

**Berna CXDB: **Notificación enviada nuevamente xD jajaja espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y satisfacción, y que te guste leerlo tanto como escribirlo :D y bueno, me alegra saber que mi estilo cambiado (influenciado por el libro) no haya sido un cambio para peor, sino que lo contrarios, eso me deja relajada, de veras. Y bueno, en cuanto a os tildes de los verbos en pasado, creo que se me pasaron :S ups. Intentare no cometer el mismo error en el futuro, gracias por hacérmelo saber ;) Cuídate y saludos!

**NaruBakaTeAmo: **Ohayo! :D espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado y que la espera, nuevamente, haya valido la pena :S lamento no actualizar tanto como quisiera, mi musa para escribir es bastante escasa u.u los detalles, bueno si creo que tienes razón, lo lei y me paso con ellos. Intentare mejorar eso en un futuro, paciencia que aun soy primeriza :3 y lemooon! Mmm me dejas en una encrucijada amiga, de veras, jamás he escrito uno :s y no quisiera hacer un patético intento de uno y dejarlo plasmado, sintiendo que la historia va bien. Aaaah D: aún no sé, me gustan los retos pero puede que empiece con un one shot lemonoso, si resulta, incluiré algo asi en la historia, pero antes debo pasar la prueba de fuego. Deséame suerte! T_T jajaja. Saludos y cuídate :D

**NaruHinaRyu: **¿Y a quien no le gusta Naruto al rescate? Si se ve tan galante en esa faceta :3 aunque guardaespaldas no se si será, mas bien es niñero :o jajaja nah broma, Hinata ya vera que hacer para no ser tan carga jeje. De verdad gracias por tus palabras y por considerar que esta bien escrita, significa mucho para mi :') saludos y cuídate! :D

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! **


End file.
